Les sorciers de la communauté
by Rayan du Griffoul
Summary: Lorsque Draco tente de protégé Hermione de sa tante Bellatrix, une force étrange les envoies tout droit en terre du milieu. Et les trois sorciers se retrouvent embarqué dans la communauté de l'anneau. (Je sais c'est pas super résumé, mais bon je me lance à peine dans le métier). Histoire corrigé par Cdwinwin
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir, voici ma première fanfiction (soyez sympa) et j'ai décidé de mixer mes 2 univers préféré à savoir : Harry Potter et le seigneur des anneaux j'espère que cela vous plaira et maintenant… Ah oui les mentions légales donc Le seigneur des anneaux je le rappelle appartient au dieu JRR TOLKIEN sauf le blond la brune et folle qui appartiennent à la géniale JK ROLLLING. Et maintenant donc bonne lecture**_

_** (Et en ce jour de fête nationale je vous offre le prologue et le chapitre 1)**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Ou l'on voit que quand les choses vont mal on n'est pas à l'abri d'une catastrophe**_

La guerre, elle était présente depuis plusieurs mois

Et cela était dû à l'entreprise d'un homme (si pouvait encore le considère comme ça):Lord Voldemort allias « ceux dont ne doit pas prononcer le nom ». Depuis des années il voulait dominer la Grande Bretagne magique, il pensait avoir fait le plus dur en prenant le ministère de la magie suite à la mort de Dumbledore mais il restait encore un obstacle sur sa route.

Et cet obstacle s'appelait Harry Potter.

Depuis plusieurs mois « le garçon qui avait survécu » était introuvable, tous ces mangemorts le recherchait lui et ses deux amis « le traitre à son sang » Ron Weasley et la « sang de bourbe » Hermione Granger.

Seulement ce que « le Seigneur des Ténèbres » ne savait pas c'est que le trio n'était plus qu'un duo.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle enfermée dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy ? Un jour ? Une semaine ? Hermione Granger avait perdu la notion du temps, elle ne savait pas combien de jours s'était écoulé depuis que Harry et Ron avait réussi à s'échapper du manoir. Depuis elle était seul dans sa cellule ce qui l'étonnait c'est qu'aucun mangemort n'était venu la torturer. Personne n'était venu, même pas lui.

Il avança doucement dans les couloirs des cachots. Cela faisait 10 jours qu'elle était retenue prisonnière, il s'en voulait de ne pas être allé la voir au moins pour la soutenir. Mais il fallait qu'il la sorte de là, il avait entendu sa tante dire que « le maître » serait vite de retour et qu'il voulait s'occuper d'elle personnellement.

Arrivé devant la cellule, il ouvrit la porte et remarqua une silhouette tapi dans un coin de la pièce.

« Non laissez-moi »

« Hermione c'est moi »

« Draco ? C'est toi ? »

Sans réfléchir Hermione se jeta dans les bras du blond et se mis à pleurer, enfin il était là, il ne l'avait pas oublié.

Impossible de savoir à quel moment Draco avait commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour Hermione peut-être en deuxième année quand après l'avoir traité « de sang de bourbe » il éprouva des regrets, ou alors lors du bal de Noel de la quatrième année où son cœur avait manqué un battement lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans sa superbe robe. Quoi qu'il en soit leur relation avait vraiment évolué lorsque Draco avait consolé Hermione en cinquième année après qu'elle ait purgée une retenue avec le professeur Ombrage. La Gryffondor fut surprise de ce geste et ils avaient continué de se voir en secret durant la sixième année.

Mais depuis le meurtre de Dumbledore ils ne s'étaient plus vue.

« Mione faut pas rester là, on doit partir vite »

« Je dois retrouver Harry et Ron »

« Tu y arriveras plus facilement avec ça » dit-il en sortant une baguette de la poche de ça veste et en la tendant à Hermione.

« Ma baguette ! Ou l'a tu trouvé ? »

« Dans la chambre de ma tante. Écoute je vais te faire sortir discrètement par le passage de la cave et une fois hors de la propriété tu pourras transplaner ».

« Et toi ? »

« Si je pars « Tu sais qui » n'hésitera pas à tuer mes parents, mais toi Potter et la belette vous pouvez mettre fin à tout ça. »

Hermione était ému, elle ne pouvait croire que Draco avait tant changé depuis toutes ses années. « Merci Draco » dit-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à embrasser le Serpentard.

« Oh c'est mignon tout ça. »

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent pour faire face à Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Alors Draco on fait des mamours avec une sang de bourbe ? »

Par reflexe Drago plaça Hermione derrière lui et dégaina sa baguette.

« Laisse-la ! Tu ne la toucheras pas ! »

« Tu crois ? J'ai bien envie de m'amuser avant de la laisser au maitre. »

« Hermione file ! Je te couvre ».

Mais au lieu d'obéir celle-ci attrapa sa baguette

« Non je ne te laisse pas ».

« Oh Draco vas-tu vraiment t'en prendre à ta chère tatie ? »

« STUPEFIX » répondit le blond

« ENDOLRIS » répliqua sa tante

« EXPELLIARMUS » riposta Draco

« DIFFINDO » lança Hermione

Les sortilèges fusaient dans tous les sens mais avec son expérience du combat Bellatrix avait l'avantage sur ses deux adversaires. Elle ricana « Profitez bien, le maître est en route et vous allez comprendre votre dou… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une lumière aveuglante surgit du sol. Les trois sorciers n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre qu'ils sentaient ce flash les attirer. Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'attraper la main de Draco qu'elle bascula dans le néant.


	2. Chapitre 1 Un nouveau monde

_**Et voici donc le premier chapitre (ou le deuxième si on compte le prologue) et on part sans tarder vers la terre du milieu **_

_Chapitre 1 Un nouveau monde_

_Ou quand on ce réveil et qu'on ne sait pas où on est, on se demande ce qu'on a fait ou ce qu'on a bu la veille._

Lorsqu'Hermione s'éveilla, la première sensation qu'elle ressentit fut un engourdissement de son corps, mais dés qu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle fut surprise par la luminosité, mais aussi par le fait qu'elle était couchée dans un grand lit dans une pièce ouverte sur l'extérieur.

« Par Merlin ou suis-je ? »

Elle remarqua alors qu'était habillée d'une chemise de nuit blanche, que ses vêtements étaient disposés sur une chaise et elle vit avec soulagement sa baguette posée sur une table de nuit.

Alors qu'elle décida de se lever, la porte s'ouvrit. « Oh vous êtes réveillée madame. »

Hermione releva rapidement la tête et vit alors une femme devant elle, mais quelque chose dans son physique attira son attention, ses oreilles semblait plus fines et plus pointues.

« Excusez-moi je ne voulais pas vous effrayer madame je m'appelle Linel »

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Hermione mais où sommes-nous ? » dit elle d'une voix inquiète

« Nous sommes ici à Fondcombe dans la demeure du seigneur Elrond ».

Hermione était abasourdie, elle ne savait pas du tout où elle était. « Mais comment suis-je arrivé ici ? »

Linel s'approcha d'elle et répondit. « Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'une patrouille vous à retrouvez au bord de la rivière avec vos compagnons. »

A ce moment, Hermione se rappela : la captivité dans les cachots, Drago qui venait pour la libérer, l'attaque de Bellatrix.

« Ou est Draco ? Est-il blessé ? Je dois le voir. »

« Calmez-vous Dame Hermione, vous parlez surement de votre ami aux cheveux blond, il va bien. Il s'est réveillé il y'a quelques minutes, vous pouvez aller le voir mais avant vous devriez vous habiller. »

Hermione acquiesça et se saisit de ces vêtements mais Linel insista pour l'aider. Une fois cela fait, Hermione suivit Linel et ils arrivèrent devant une porte. « Je vais vous laisser » dit l'elfe « Vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire. »

« Merci Linel. »

Draco était appuyé sur le rebord du balcon et il regarda avec beaucoup de curiosité et de méfiance ce qu'il voyait. Des hautes montagnes et une vallée encaissée avec des forêts de sapins à perte de vue. Cela lui fit se souvenir de cet été ou il était partit avec ses parents dans les Alpes pour rencontrer des cousins, mais la différence c'est qu'il sentait que l'atmosphère était différente, il flottait dans l'air comme une espèce de magie. Cependant il fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et fit face à sa « miss je sais tout » préférée.

« Hermione » murmura t'il en la prenant dans ces bras « J'ai cru t'avoir perdu. »

La Gryffondor serra encore plus fort le blond dans ses bras, même si elle ne savait pas où ils étaient au moins ils étaient ensemble.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils se tournèrent vers le balcon et regardèrent le paysage.

« C'est magnifique » dit Hermione.

« Oui c'est beau. » répondit Draco « Mais je me demande vraiment où nous sommes tombés ?

« Je pense que je peux répondre à cette question » dit une voix derrière eux.

Les deux sorciers se retournèrent, et eurent l'impression de se retrouver devant un fantôme, le fantôme de leur ancien directeur. Draco fut le plus troublé, jamais il ne pourrait oublier cette nuit dans la tour d'astronomie, il entendait encore les paroles du professeur Dumbledore que Voldemort lui avait ordonné de l'assassiner. Voyant le trouble des deux jeunes gens, le nouveau venu rompit le silence.

« Oh désolé je ne me suis pas présenté je m'appelle Gandalf, Gandalf le gris. »

« Enchanté je m'appelle Hermione Granger et voici Draco Malfoy. »

« Je suis content de vous voir sur pied, je pense que vous devez vous poser beaucoup de questions ? »

« Comment sommes nous arriver ici ? » demanda Draco.

« Nous ne le savons pas encore mais il se pourrait qu'une brèche se soit créée entre votre monde et le nôtre »

« Une brèche ? » dit Hermione « Mais comment est-ce possible ? Et comment allons retourner dans notre monde ?

« Je l'ignore, mais nous trouverons surement une solution. Je vous propose de m'accompagner faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque de Maitre Elrond.

Draco tourna alors la tête vers Hermione pour constater que le mot bibliothèque la fit sourire. « C'est dingue » se dit il « Même dans un monde différent elle reste accro aux livres »

« Avec plaisir » répondit la Gryffondor qui ne pu s'empêcher de prendre Draco par le bras. « Ah c'est bon. » répondit il « Pas la peine de me trainer je ne suis pas Weasley, une bibliothèque ne me fait pas peur »

Gandalf les guida à travers les couloirs jusqu'à arrivé dans la bibliothèque de Fondcombe. Hermione la trouva belle, bien qu'elle ne fût pas aussi grande que celle de Poudlard. Le regard de Draco fut attiré par une carte accrochée à un mur.

« Que regardes-tu Draco ? » demanda Hermione avant de remarquer la carte. Elle représentait un grand continent qui était barré par une chaine de montagne qui courait du nord au sud et qui s'appelait Hithaeglir ou Monts Brumeux. Les deux sorciers virent que Fondcombe le lieu ou ils se trouvait était situé au pied de cette chaîne. Il avait aussi de nombreux nom sur cette carte qui devait correspondre à différentes contrées L'Eriador, La Comté, Isengard, Rohan, Rhovanion, Gondor, Mordor.

« Voici la Terre du Milieu. » dit Gandalf « Mais je pense que vous trouverais tout ce qu'il y'a à savoir dans cette bibliothèque. »

Très vite Hermione fidèle à elle-même alla choisir des ouvrages. Elle put compter sur l'aide de Gandalf pour la traduction dans la mesure où la plupart des livres était écrit en elfique.

Pendant presque toute la journée les deux jeunes sorciers, qui au départ devait chercher un moyen de rentrer chez eux, apprirent finalement de nombreux choses sur la terre du milieu, sur son histoire, ses peuples, ses mythes. Draco et Hermione avaient beaucoup d'intérêt pour ses récits. Gandalf fut surpris d'apprendre que ses jeunes gens étaient des sorciers et qu'ils maîtrisaient la magie.

Au bout d'un moment la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit pour laisser un entrer un petit homme, Hermione et Drago le regardèrent avec curiosité, il ne devait pas mesurer plus de 1 mètre 30 et surtout il n'avait pas de chaussures et ses pieds velus était très grands.

« Monsieur Gandalf, Maitre Elrond vous demande. Je crois que c'est à propos de Monsieur Frodon. »

« Ah très bien merci Sam, » et se retournant vers les sorciers « Ah Hermione, Draco je vous présente Sam Gamegie un hobbit de la Comté »

Hermione se leva et tendit la main au hobbit « je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer Sam »

« Merci madame, au fait je crois que vôtre amie c'est réveillé je crois que je l'ai entendu pleurer, vous devriez aller la voir. »

« Notre amie ? » demanda Draco « Mais quelle amie ? »

« Eh bien votre grande amie aux cheveux noirs, celle que nous trouvées avec vous » dit Gandalf.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que la mâchoire de Draco se décrocha. Apparemment Bellatrix était là aussi.

« C'est bien votre amie ? » demanda Gandalf devant le trouble des deux sorciers.

« Hum oui. » répondit Draco « En fait il s'agit de ma tante. » Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit, il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme telle.

« Ah et bien je pense que vous devriez aller la voir. Et après rejoignez-nous pour le diner. »

Bien que très inquiet sur la réaction de cette derniére, Draco et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Bellatrix. Hermione tenait fermement sa baguette prête à se défendre en cas d'attaque. Les deux sorciers avaient prévu de stupéfixer Bellatrix et de l'enfermer dans un endroit où elle ne ferait pas de mal à personne.

Mais pourtant en arrivant devant la porte de la chambre que Gandalf leurs avait indiqué ils entendirent vraiment des pleurs. Ils échangèrent un regard et entrèrent.

Draco vit alors quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour : Bellatrix Lestrange le principal lieutenant de Lord Voldemort assise sur un lit en train de pleurer.

Draco vit alors quelques pas en direction de sa tante, elle releva alors la tête et croisa son regard.

« Draco par Merlin tu es là, mais où sommes-nous ? »

A ce moment là un détail frappa le Serpentard, le physique de sa tante avait un peu changé. Les traits de son visage semblait moins dur, sa mâchoire s'était arrondi, ses cheveux n'était plus ébouriffée et ça peau toujours blanche semblait plus colorée, mais surtout.

« Tante Bella, tes yeux. »

« Quoi mes yeux » demanda-t-elle ?

« Ils sont… Ils sont violets. »

Bellatrix s'approcha alors d'un miroir et vit alors que ses prunelles avaient pris une teinte mauve.

« Comment se fait-il ? » Demanda Draco

« Mais c'est leur couleur naturel, je ne comprends pas comment sa ce fait ? »

Hermione jusqu'à présent c'était tenue à l'écart se rapprocha un peu mais suffisamment pour que Bellatrix la remarque.

« Ah mais elle est là elle aussi la…. Heu Hermione c'est ça ? » Hermione hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation, puis Bellatrix continua « Eh bien puisque nous avons l'une des jeunes sorcières les plus intelligentes, elle va peut-être répondre à la question qui est toujours en suspens. Où sommes-nous ? »

Hermione fut très étonné que Bellatrix l'appelle par son prénom, puis elle vit que la folie avait disparu de son regard. « Eh bien nous nous trouvons à Fondcombe en terre du milieu. »

« La terre du milieu ? Connais pas. »

« En fait tante Bella nous avons basculé dans un autre monde. »

« Mais ce n'est pas possible, comment avons-nous fait ? »

« Nous ne le savons pas encore » dit Draco mais il ne put poursuivre sa phrase car sa tante poussa un cri.

« Elle a disparu ! Elle a disparu ! »

Hermione s'approcha de Bellatrix et elle constata que la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras droit avait disparu. Draco vérifia à son tour, et ce fut le cas pour lui aussi

« Draco j'ai compris ça vient de là. » s'écria Bellatrix

« Quoi donc ? » répondit le neveu à sa tante.

« La marque je pense que ce qui m'a poussé à la folie, pendant des années j'ai tué et torturé des dizaines de personnes, et aujourd'hui je ressens des remords, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. »

« Est-ce que vous ressembliez à ça avant de recevoir la marque ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui. » répondit Bellatrix « La marque m'a changée physiquement et mentalement et elle t'aurait changé aussi Draco. Mais croyez-moi ou pas si j'avais eu le choix je n'aurais pas pris ce chemin. »

Hermione bien que toujours méfiante se posait des questions, Bellatrix avait tué Sirus torturé les Londubat, et elle avait elle-même torturé. Mais était ce possible que la marque avait influé sur son comportement. Hermione décida quand même de garder un œil sur la sorcière.

« Bien. » dit Hermione « Nous allons diner avec Draco, vous vous joignez à nous ?

« Avec plaisir. » répondit Bellatrix « J'espère qu'on sait cuisiner dans cette baraque. »

Les trois sorciers arrivèrent dans la grande salle à manger ou ils furent accueillit par Gandalf et leur hôte le seigneur Elrond qui leur souhaita la bienvenue. Avant de prendre place Draco crut bon de présenter sa tante.

« Donc monsieur Gandalf voici Bellatrix Lestrange. »

Celle-ci se racla la gorge et enchaina.

« Heu c'est Bellatrix Black, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec Lestrange. »

Le repas fut animé et joyeux surtout grâce aux hobbits présents outre Sam, Hermione et Draco firent la connaissance de Frodon Sacquet qui venait de se remettre de sa grave blessure, il y'avait aussi ses cousins Mériadoc Brandebouc dit Merry et Peregrïn Touque dit Pippin. Des joyeux lurons à telle point que Hermione avait l'impression de voir les jumeaux Weasley.

Après le repas et après que Bilbon l'oncle de Frodon leur raconta l'histoire de la quête d'Erebor, les trois sorciers allèrent se coucher. Après avoir laissé Bellatrix devant sa chambre Hermione se tourna vers Draco.

« Draco ça te dérange si on dort ensemble ? »

Cela faisait pratiquement un an que les deux amants n'avaient partagé le même lit, dans la salle sur demande.

« Oui si tu veux Mione. »

Finalement les deux sorciers achevèrent leur première journée en terre du milieu endormit l'un dans les bras de l'autres.

_Et voila ça fait bizarre quand même de se lancer enfin. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Sachez que le prochain chapitre arrivera d'ici 10 à 15 jours._

_Tchao à plus_


	3. Chapitre 2 De nombreuses rencontres

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir, voici donc le deuxième chapitre et j'en profite pour remercier Emysilver qui à corrigé les quartes premiers chapitres. Merci à elle **_

_**Je remercie aussi Ange et Paukie pour leur review c'est sympa et ça m'encourage et il faut savoir que j'ai déjà la fin de l'histoire en tete.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_Chapitre 2 De nombreuses rencontres_

_Ou des fois de simples rencontres peuvent changées beaucoup de choses._

Le lendemain Hermione souhaitait reprendre ses recherches à la bibliothèque mais malheureusement Gandalf était indisponible.

« Comment va-t-on faire ? » dit-elle « Je ne sais pas lire l'elfique »

« Alors profite-t-on-en pour visiter un peu cette cité au lieu de rester enfermer. » répondit Drago.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, mais elle devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort.

« Tu à raison Draco je vais aller vers les jardins, tu m'accompagne ? »

« Je te rejoins de suite. »

Hermione descendit les escaliers vers l'un des terrasses de Fondcombe et remarqua deux hobbits en train de discuter.

« Bonjour messieurs les Hobbits. »

Sam fut le premier à répondre « Bonjour Dame Hermione »

Frodon demeurait pensif et la sorcière comprit pourquoi.

« Comment va votre blessure ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien mieux » répondit le hobbit.

Frodon avait réussi à récupérer totalement l'usage de son bras après la blessure infligé par les Nazgul sur le Mont Venteux.

Hermione d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, savait que les quatre hobbits avaient dû transporter une espèce d'objet depuis la Comté jusqu'à Fondcombe, et qu'en chemin ils auraient été attaqués par des cavaliers noirs. Evidemment Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un parallèle avec sa propre histoire.

« Vous savez Frodon, je sais qu'il à dut vous falloir beaucoup de courage pour traverser cette épreuve. » Elle prit place sur un banc avec Frodon à sa gauche et Sam à sa droite. « Dans le monde dans lequel je viens, moi et mes deux amis nous avons dû détruire un objet maléfique, pendant des mois nous avons tenté de le détruire sans succès. »

« Et quel était cet objet ? » demanda Sam

« Il s'agissait d'un médaillon dans lequel le seigneur des ténèbres avait transféré une partie de son âme pour ne pas mourir. Pendant des mois nous vécus cachés pour échapper aux sbires de notre ennemi. Mais nous nous sommes rendu compte que le médaillon nous rendait plus agressives et sombres. » En disant cela Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Ron et à son comportement au contact de l'horcruxe. Est-ce que Ron allait bien ? Et Harry ? Avaient t'ils réussi à trouver d'autre horcruxe ?

« Mais Dame Hermione, avez-vous réussit à détruire cet objet ? » demanda Frodon.

« Oui. » répondit Hermione « Grâce à une épée magique et peu de temps après nous avons été capturés. »

Frodon eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant que la jeune femme avait traversé des épreuves peut être pire que les siennes, Sam de son coté releva la tête vers la sorcière.

« Vous avez dû être sacrément courageuse pour faire tout ça, et maintenant qu'allait vous faire ? »

« Nous allons trouver avec Gandalf un moyen de nous faire revenir dans notre monde, et vous ? »

Sam prit la parole « Eh bien je pense maintenant que Mr Frodon est rétabli on pourrait se préparer à rentrer chez nous. »

Frodon fut étonné « Ah bon, mais je pensai que ton grand rêve c'était de voir des elfes ? »

« Bien sur monsieur Frodon, mais nous avons fais ce que Gandalf attendait de nous, on à porté l'anneau à Fondcombe, et puis la Comté me manque. »

Frodon médita un moment sur cette derniére parole, pendant toute son enfance il avait rêvé de voyage et d'aventures comme celle qu'avait connu Bilbon, mais après celle qu'il avait vécu, il aspirait maintenant à retrouver la paix de sa terre natale.

« Tu à raison l'anneau sera en sureté ici, nous pouvons rentrer. »

Hermione était contente pour ses hobbits qui allaient pouvoir bientôt retrouvés leur pays.

« En tout cas. » dit Sam « Si un jour vous voulais venir visiter la Comté vous serez la bienvenue Dame Hermione. »

« Merci beaucoup Sam. » répondit elle en offrant au hobbit son plus beau sourire.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Bellatrix déambulait dans les jardins de Fondcombe profitant du soleil. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle s'était libérée de l'emprise de Voldemort, mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait faites.

« Je vois que vous allez mieux. »

Bellatrix se tourna vers son interlocuteur, et fit face à une femme avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un bleu profond.

« Oh pardonné moi si je vous ai fait peur. »

« Oh ce n'est pas grave. » répondit la sorcière « Mais je ne crois pas que nous avions été présentés. »

« Oui c'est vrai, je suis Arwen la fille du seigneur Elrond. »

« Enchanté je m'appelle Bellatrix Black. » répondit-elle en inclinant la tête, preuve de son éducation de sang pur.

« Vous vous êtes bien remis. » constata l'elfe « Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? »

« Oui quoi donc ? »

« Pouvez me montrer comme vous faites de la magie ? » Bellatrix fut étonné par cette question et elle sourit en pensant qu'elle pourrait obtenir quelque chose.

« Oui mais à une condition. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda Arwen.

« J'aimerais en savoir plus sur vous les elfes, vos usages, votre langage. »

Arwen accepta ce marché et ainsi elle vit Bellatrix sortit de sa poche un petit bâton recourbée, puis elle vit un moulinet avec celui-ci en récitant une formule dans une langue qu'Arwen se connaissait pas, et à peine une seconde après Arwen ressentit une sensation bizarre. Et Pour cause elle vit que ses pieds se touchait plus le sol et qu'elle lévitait. Bellatrix esquissa un sourire et mit fin au sortilège.

« Sort de lévitation » dit elle à Arwen une fois revenu sur le plancher des vaches.

Celle-ci fut assez secouée par cette « expérience » néanmoins elle avisa un banc et invita Bellatrix à s'asseoir à ces cotés.

Pendant plusieurs heures les deux femmes échangèrent, ainsi Arwen parla à Bellatrix des différents peuples, de leur langue de leur mœurs etc. Tandis que Bellatrix lui parla de Poudlard de la magie mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à certaines choses. Arwen remarqua rapidement son trouble à telle que Bellatrix se demanda si elle n'était pas légimencienne.

« Quelque chose vous préoccupe ? »

Bellatrix hésita à répondre mais finalement « C'est que j'ai des choses mauvaises dans mon monde, des choses que je regrette aujourd'hui. »

« Comment cela ? »

« J'ai grandi dans une famille qui prônait la supériorité des sorciers de sangs purs sur les autres, mes parents ont renié ma sœur parce qu'elle a épousé un sang impur, j'ai dû épouser l'homme que mes parents avaient choisi, j'ai dû me soumettre à un seigneur des ténèbres pour qui j'ai dû commettre des atrocités et à cause de cela j'ai été enfermé pendant quinze ans. Voila ce qu'était ma vie avant d'arriver ici. »

Arwen bien que choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre se rapprocha de Bellatrix et lui tendit la main tandis que les yeux violets de la sorcière était embrumée de larmes.

« Bellatrix je comprends que vous avez vécu des choses horribles, mais vous avez droit au pardon et vous arriverez à devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Vous en avez le pouvoir »

La sorcière ne sut quoi répondre elle se contenta de sourire et d'essuyer ses larmes. Les deux sorcières continuèrent de discuter à telle point que Bellatrix révéla à Arwen une recette de potion cicatrisante que lui avait appris Rogue. Tandis que Arwen apprit quelques mots elfiques à la sorcière.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Draco essayait de se retrouver dans les couloirs de la demeure d'Elrond, lorsqu'il se tourna vers un tableau. Celui-ci représentait un homme en armure en train de brandir une épée brisée, face à lui une espèce de créature sombre. Il portait un heaume effrayant et brandissait une masse, Draco remarqua qu'il portait un anneau à sa main droite. Au pied du tableau dans un réceptacle se trouvait une épée brisée en plusieurs morceaux.

Draco attrapa la base de l'épée et il vit que c'était surement celle représenté sur le tableau. Mais très vite il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui le poussant à vite reposer l'épée qu'il tenait. Il se retourna et fit un homme assez grand avec des cheveux noirs.

« Excusez-moi. » dit l'homme « Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. »

« Non ce n'est rien » dit Draco « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Un ami de Gandalf le gris »

Draco fut rassuré d'autant que l'homme malgré son aspect pauvre semblé dégager une certaine noblesse.

« Enchanté je m'appelle Malfoy, Draco Malfoy » dit-il en tendant sa main au nouveau venu. Une main que l'homme serra après un moment d'hésitation

« Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn ».

« Vous n'êtes pas un elfe ? »

« Non je suis de la race des hommes de l'ouest mais nous sommes les bienvenus à Fondcombe. » Draco se tourna ensuite vers le réceptacle « Cette épée doit être précieuse pour être conservée ainsi. »

« En effet il s'agit de Narsil l'épée qui permit à Isildur de vaincre Sauron, il trancha le doigt ou se trouvait l'anneau de pouvoir et permis à l'ennemi d'être vaincu, mais malheureusement. » soupira Aragorn « Isildur aurai pu détruire l'anneau et vaincre le mal à tout jamais, mais il garda l'anneau pour lui. »

« Et qu'est-il advenu de lui ? »

« L'anneau l'amena à la mort et la lignée des rois en exil fut brisée ».

Draco se tourna vers Aragorn.

« Ne reste-t-il pas de descendants de ses rois ? »

Aragorn hésita avant de répondre « Il n'en reste qu'un seul. »

Draco regarda de nouveau le tableau, se tourna ensuite vers son interlocuteur, et eut une intuition, il hésita et se lança.

« Mais ce descendant ? Pourquoi ne revendique-t-il pas son trône ? »

Aragorn fut assez gêné par cette question car il ne voulait se dévoiler « Je crains qu'il ne sente pas la force de reprendre cet héritage, et je crois qu'il a peur de céder à la même faiblesse qu'Isildur. »

« Cela n'est peut-être pas le cas, il peut trouver la force de reprendre son royaume et puis » Draco se tourna vers Aragorn « Nous ne sommes pas obligés de commettre les mêmes erreurs que nos ancêtres. »

« Croyez-vous que ce soit possible ? »

« J'en suis l'exemple, je viens d'une famille, qui a toujours placé au-dessus de tout la pureté du sang, la famille Malfoy a toujours méprisé les sangs mêlés et les sorciers nés de parents sans pouvoirs. Et pourtant la femme que j'aime est née de parentes sans pouvoirs. »

« Vous avez défié les valeurs de votre famille ? »

« Je me suis fait ma propre opinion sur les autres, j'ai découvert que se qu'on m'a inculqué est faux, et j'ai pris le contre-pied de ma famille. »

« Mais vous avez fait ce choix par amour ? »

« Je pense que l'amour m'a ouvert les yeux, mais je pense que nous avons en nous la force de changer. »

Aragorn fut troublé par ces paroles, arrivera-t-il à ne pas rééditer les erreurs de son aïeul, à laisser derrière lui son passé de rôdeur pour ceindre la couronne du Gondor.

Au milieu de l'après-midi les trois sorciers se retrouvèrent pour parler de leurs nombreuses rencontres, et passèrent un moment agréable, bien qu'Hermione ressente encore une tension aux côtés de Bellatrix. A la fin de la journée Gandalf vint les trouver pour les avertir qu'une réunion aurait lieu le lendemain et que leur présence était souhaitée.

_**Voila pour ce chapitre le prochain arrive vite et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**_

**_Tchao à plus_**


	4. Chapter 3 Le conseil d'Elrond

_**Coucou tout le monde et voici le chapitre 3. Merci à ceux qui me suivent et à tous ceux qui sont là (même ceux qui sont cachés au fond) **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous**_

_Chapitre 3 Le conseil d'Elrond_

_Ou l'on se réunit pour discuter et comme souvent sa part en cacahuète._

Comme prévu le lendemain Gandalf guida Hermione, Bellatrix et Draco jusqu'à une terrasse situé au pied d'un grand arbre ou des chaises avait disposé autour d'une table en pierre.

Très vite de nombreuses personnes arrivèrent, il y'avait Frodon puis des elfes dont un habillé en vert avec de longs cheveux blonds, en le voyant Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher de se dire « Tiens on dirait Lucius mais en plus sportif ». Puis virent deux Nains, d'après ce qu'avait entendu Hermione c'était un père et son fils. Et enfin il y'avait deux hommes l'un avait une allure noble des cheveux châtains et de riches vêtements, d'après Gandalf il s'agissait de Boromir du Gondor tandis que l'autre était vêtu assez pauvrement et resta un peu à l'écart. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé Elrond prit la parole.

« Étrangers venu de terre lointaine, amis de toujours, vous vous êtes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour répondre à la menace du Mordor. La terre du milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y'échapper. Vous vous unirez, ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. » Puis ce dernier tourna la tête « Montrez leur l'anneau Frodon. »

Le Hobbit se leva de sa chaise et déposa sur la table un anneau, Hermione ressentit alors une sorte de gêne, identique à celle qui la saisissait lorsqu'elle était en contact avec le Médaillon de Serpentard. Draco et Bella comprirent aussi que cet anneau était empli de magie noire.

Alors que tout les membres de l'assemblé semblait plongé dans la réflexion, Boromir se leva « Lors d'un rêve. » dit-il « J'ai vu à l'est le ciel s'assombrir, mais à l'ouest une pâle lueur persisté et une voix s'écriait votre fin est proche ». Il s'approcha trop près de la table et tendit sa main vers l'anneau « Le fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé ».

Soudain le ciel devint sombre et une voix sinistre retendit et semblait venir de l'anneau. Gandalf se leva et marmonna des paroles dans le même langage que la voix. Les sorciers sentirent un malaise dans l'assistance en particulier pour les elfes, et au bout de quelques secondes les ténèbres s'évaporent.

« Je crois vraiment qu'on est tombé chez les dingues. » murmura Bellatrix à l'oreille de son neveu.

« Jamais aucune parole n'a été prononcée dans cette langue ici à Imladris. » s'écria le maître des lieux.

« Je n'implore pas votre patron maître Elrond. » répondit Gandalf « Car le parler noir du Mordor peut désormais être entendu dans les régions de l'ouest. L'anneau est totalement maléfique. »

« Mais alors que pouvons-nous faire ? » demanda Hermione.

Boromir reprit la parole « Cette anneau est un don, pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Depuis des années mon père l'indentant du Gondor tiens à distance les forces du Mordor, c'est grâce au sang de mon peuple que vos terres sont en sécurité. Donner au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi et laissait nous l'utiliser contre lui. »

« On ne peut le contrôler, personne ne le peut. » s'écria l'autre homme « L'anneau unique n'obéis qu'a Sauron. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'un rôdeur connais à ça ? » répondit Boromir avec mépris.

À ce moment-là l'elfe blond assis à coté des sorciers se leva « Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur, c'est Aragorn fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance. »

« Aragorn ? Le descendant d'Isildur ? » demanda le Godorien.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Draco, visiblement son intuition était la bonne. Tandis qu'Elrond ramenait un peu de calme.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix l'anneau doit être détruit. »

À ce moment-là Hermione regretta de ne pas avoir l'épée de Gryffondor avec elle, tandis que l'un des deux nains attrapait sa hache pour détruire l'anneau.

Mal lui en à pris car son seulement l'anneau n'eut pas une éraflure mais la hache fut détruite et le nain projeté par le choc.

« Tout bien réfléchit ça n'aurait servi à rien. » pensa Hermione.

« L'anneau ne peut être détruit Gimli fils de Glôin par aucun moyen en notre possession. » dit Elrond « L'anneau à été forgé dans les flammes de la montagne du destin, il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit, l'un de vous doit le faire. »

Un silence tomba sur le conseil, en même temps qui serait assez dingue pour faire ça ?

« On n'entre pas comme ça en Mordor. » dit Boromir « Ces portes noirs se sont pas gardées que par des Orques. En ce lieu il y'a un mal qui ne dort jamais, et le grand œil est toujours à l'affût. C'est une terre stérile recouverte de braises et de poussières, l'air qu'on y'respire n'est que vapeurs empoissonnées. Même dix mille hommes ne pourraient en venir à bout ».

Très vite la discussion s'envenima, chacun voulant faire entendre son point de vue, et cela manqua de tourner au pugilat, le tout sous l'œil médusé de Bellatrix.

« C'est dingue on dirait une réunion du Magenmagot. » dit-elle.

Hermione semblait inquiété de la tournure, elle vit alors Frodon se lever et dire « Je vais le faire ».

Tout le monde se tourna vers le hobbit.

« Je vais porter l'anneau au Mordor, bien que je ne sache pas comment y'arriver. »

Draco fut particulièrement touché par le courage du hobbit il se dit qu'il aurait surement fini à Gryffondor.

« Je vous aiderais à porter ce fardeau Frodon Sacquet. » dit Gandalf « Aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter. »

Aragorn s'avança vers Frodon « Si par ma vie, ou par ma mort je peux vous protéger, alors je le ferais. Mon épée est votre. »

« Et mon arc est votre. » s'écria l'elfe

« Et ma hache est votre. » répliqua le nain.

Hermione réfléchit un instant pesant le pour et le contre quand elle vit Draco s'avancer et dire « Et ma baguette est votre ».

Surprise de ce geste Hermione s'avança à son tour vers Frodon « Vous avez dû faire preuve d'un grand courage pour prendre cette décision Frodon, quoi qu'il arrive vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

« Vous avez nos destins à tous entre vos mains petit homme. » dit Boromir « Si tel est la décision du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous. »

Déstabilisé par la décision de son neveu Bellatrix s'avança « S'il vous reste une place pour une sorcière, qui cherche à effacer ses mauvais choix passés. Ça m'intéresse. » Et posant sa main sur l'épaule de Draco « Et puis quelle marraine serais-je si devais laisser mon neveu et ma nièce seul dans ses terres sauvages. »

Hermione fut surprise que Bellatrix la présente comme sa nièce, elle alla répondre quand soudain elle vit Sam apparaître.

« Hé Monsieur Frodon n'ira n'nulle part sans moi. »

Puis ce fut Merry et Pippin. « Nous venons aussi. » dit Merry.

« En fait. » poursuivit Pippin « Vous avais besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de… mission. »

« Douze compagnons, qui en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la communauté de l'anneau » s'écria Elrond.

« Chouette dit Pippin ou est ce qu'on va ? »

Un peu plus tard Hermione alla trouver Draco qui discuter sur un banc avec sa tante.

« Draco tu m'expliques ? » demanda la Gryffondor

« Quoi donc Mione ? »

« Pourquoi tu à voulu faire partie de cette communauté. On est plutôt censé trouvé un moyen de rentrée chez nous. »

Draco se mit à sourire puis il ne leva pour faire face à son amie. « Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? Le fait que je fasse preuve de courage alors que je suis un Serpentard ? À moins que ? » puis prenant un air faussement outré

« Oh Merlin j'ai compris, tu es jalouse parce que tu voulais être la première à te déclarer, mais quelle mauvaise foi, au secours. »

Hermione se jeta sur Draco et ils finirent par se rouler dans l'herbe, ce qui eu le don de calmer la lionne.

« Ecoute Mione, on ne sait pas combien de temps on va rester ici. Alors si on peut utiliser nos pouvoirs pour faire le bien et éviter que ce soit le bordel comme chez nous… »

Hermione ne put que constater que Draco avait raison. Il devait maintenant se préparer à ce long voyage mais avant,

« Bellatrix, je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous m'avez présenté comme votre nièce. »

« Mais parce que tu es la femme que mon neveu aime, n'est pas ? Donc pour moi tu es ma nièce. »

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Bellatrix Black ex Lestrange sans doute la personne qui haïssait le plus les nés moldu, venait de lui dire qu'elle là considérait comme membre de sa famille.

« Ecoute Hermione » dit-elle en se levant « Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait, juste laisse-moi te prouver que je peux être quelqu'un de bien. »

Hermione était perplexe, mais elle avait constaté que Bellatrix n'était plus là même, et le fait qu'elle se porté volontaire pour cette quête prouvé cette évolution.

« D'accord. »

Bellatrix serra la main d'Hermione en guise de paix, puis lui murmura « Par contre s'il-te-plaît ne m'appelle jamais tantine. »

_**J'espère que ça vous à plu. N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir**_

**_Et promis dans le prochain chapitre on prend la route_**

**_Tchao à plus_**


	5. Chapitre 4 Un chemin semé d'embûche

_**Salut les gens le voici il est là le chapitre 4, merci de votre soutien et de votre fidélité**_

_**Edit 06/04/2020 Chapitre corrigé par **_**_Cdwinwin. _**

_**Chapitre 4 Un chemin semé **_**_d'embûche_**

_**Où on voit que quand on prend la route, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on tombe.**_

Après le conseil, les trois sorciers s'étaient attendu à un départ rapide. Mais en fait il s'écoula deux mois avant le départ. En effet Elrond avait envoyé des éclaireurs pour inspecter les terres alentour, et confirmer l'absence des cavaliers noirs, ou de rassemblement d'orques. Durant ce laps de temps les sorciers en profitèrent pour se préparer à cette expédition. Tous les matins Draco et Hermione se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque, où avec l'aide de Gandalf ils apprirent tout ce qu'il y'avait à savoir sur la terre du milieu. Quelquefois Draco, enseignait à Hermione quelques sortilèges basé sur la magie du sang. Bien que cette dernière fût surprise, car pour elle magie du sang signifiait magie noire, Draco la rassura en lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas de magie noire ou blanche tout dépend de la façon dont on l'utilisait.

L'après-midi ils se rendaient toujours à la grande salle pour voir Bellatrix s'entraîner au maniement de la dague sous les ordres d'Arwen.

Le matin du départ, l'ambiance était assez bizarre pour les sorciers. Hermione remercia encore Merlin qu'elle ait conservé son sac de perles ce qui lui permit d'enfouir tout ce qu'il fallait pour ce long voyage. Elle enfila ensuite les vêtements de voyage que Linel lui avait préparé. Draco de son côté avait profité de son temps pour préparer des potions qui pourrait leur être utile. Mais Bellatrix avait tenu à aller voir Arwen, car d'après ce que l'elfe lui avait expliqué, ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'elles se verraient.

_« Puisse les Valars te protéger durant ce voyage mon amie » _dit l'elfe

Bellatrix qui avait appris le langage des elfes lui répondit « _Ne t'inquiètes pas je ferai tout pour qu'ils ne se perdent pas. » _elles se séparèrent plusieurs minutes après, en espérant secrètement se revoir, mais avant Arwen tendit une dague à Bellatrix. « Tiens, je sais que tu as ta baguette mais je pense que tu auras besoin quand même d'une deuxième arme » Bellatrix fut très émue par ce présent, elle s'était entraîné depuis des semaines avec cette dague et maintenant Arwen venait de lui offrir. « Merci beaucoup Arwen » répondit Bellatrix en serrant l'elfe dans ses bras.

En fin de journée, tous les membres de la communauté s'étaient réuni dans la grande cour de Fondcombe afin que les habitants puissent leur faire leurs adieux. Draco et Hermione se tenaient aux côtés des Hobbits et Bellatrix se plaça à leurs côtés. Elrond vint à leur rencontre.

« Le porteur de l'anneau prend la route vers la montagne du destin. Vous qui voyagez à ses côtés aucun serment ne vous oblige à aller plus loin que vous ne le souhaitez. Adieu et ne vous détournez pas de votre but, allez avec la bénédiction des elfes, des hommes et de tous les peuples libres de la terre du milieu.

La communauté salua le seigneur elfe et se mit en route.

Hermione eut quand même un pincement au cœur à l'idée de quitter Fondcombe, il est vrai qu'elle et Draco s'étaient habitués à vivre en ce lieu mais là il était temps pour eux de reparti à l'aventure. Mais les trois sorciers ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait durant ce voyage, ni s'ils arriveraient à retourner dans leur monde.

Pendant des jours la communauté suivit son chemin en longeant les monts brumeux. Les voyageurs devaient se faire le plus discret possible afin d'éviter de se faire remarquer par les espions de Sauron. Mais grâce aux sortilèges de désillusion lancés par Hermione ils passaient inaperçu, leur permettant de voyager de jour. Le soir venu ,avant d'établir leur camp, Hermione et Draco lancèrent divers sortilèges de protection et de silence autour d'eux, ce qui leur permit de faire du feu sans risque. Les journées étaient silencieuses sous le ciel gris. Les régions que la compagnie traversait étaient désertes et une espèce d'inquiétude pesait sur la compagnie même Bellatrix était devenue silencieuse.

Au bout d'une dizaine de jours de marche, le temps devint plus clair. D'après Gandalf ils y'avaient atteint un pays appelé « Houssaye » et que des Elfes y'avaient vécu dans les temps anciens. « Il nous faut maintenant suivre le versant ouest des Monts Brumeux pendant quarante jours » poursuivit le magicien « Si la chance est avec nous la trouée du Rohan nous sera ouverte. Et là nous prendrons à l'est vers le Mordor.

Ce jour-là, la compagnie marqua une halte pour se reposer. Hermione et Draco étaient assis sur un rocher en compagnie de Frodon tandis que plus bas Merry et Pippin s'exerçaient à l'épée avec Boromir sous le regard de Bellatrix et Aragorn.

« Tenez Monsieur Frodon » dit Sam en tendant une assiette de viande au Hobbit. A peine Frodon l'eu t'il remercié que Sam apporta deux assiettes au couple de sorcier. « Merci beaucoup Sam » le remercia Hermione tandis que Draco tourna un instant le regard vers Gandalf qui échangeait avec Gimli.

« Je pense Gandalf que nous empruntons une route trop longue » dit le nain « Nous pourrions passer par les mines de la Moria. Mon cousin Balin nous accueillerait royalement »

« Non Gimli, je n'emprunterais la route de la Moria qu'en dernier recours. »

Draco fut intriguée par ça, mais il se retourna vers Hermione "ça va Draco ? " demanda t'elle « Oui c'est bon ne t'en fait pas Mione ». Ils furent interrompus par un bruit et ils virent que les Hobbits avaient fait tomber Boromir avec de grands éclats de rire.

Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la scène avant de se lever « Allons les hobbits on se calme. » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva elle aussi les quatre fers à l'air. « Nous voilà à égalité Dame Bellatrix » lui lança Boromir. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'elle en entendit son neveu demandé. « C'est quoi ça ? » en désignant une tache noire dans le ciel vers le sud.

« Oh ce n'est rien » répondit Gimli « juste un petit nuage »

« Un nuage qui avance vite et contre le vent » rajouta Boromir

Legolas plissa le regard vers le sud « Des crébins du Pays de Dun »

« Tous à couvert ! »

En un instant la compagnie se cacha sous des rochers ou des buissons en prenant soin de camoufler leur présence. Draco entraîna Hermione sous le rocher où ils se tenaient, ils s'y cachèrent avec Frodon et Sam. Bellatrix se cacha dans un épais fourré avec Boromir, elle put voir une immense nuée de corbeaux noirs, survoler leur campement. Les oiseaux firent trois fois le tour de l'endroit avant de repartir. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, Gandalf sortit de sa cachette.

« Des espions de Saroumanne, le passage par le sud est surveillé. Il nous faut passer par le col du Caradhras. » L'ensemble de la compagnie tournait la tête vers les montagnes enneigées à leur gauche. A défaut de les contourner, il leur faudrait les traversées.

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Le chemin était pendue sinueux et totalement enneigés. Et la compagnie aurait grandement souffert de froid sans les sortilèges de chauffage que Draco leur avait lancés. C'était l'un des rares sortilèges qu'il maîtrisait mieux qu'Hermione. La marche était pénible. A tel point que Frodon finit par tomber dans la neige, une chute heureusement sans gravité. Seulement en posant sa main sur son cou, il se rendit compte que la chaîne où se trouvait l'anneau était tombée. Ce fut Boromir qui la ramassa et tous purent voir son regard s'assombrir devant l'anneau.

« Quel paradoxe que nous devions éprouver tant de peur et de doute pour une si petite chose, une si petite chose. » Il était vraiment hypnotisé par l'objet. « Boromir, rendez l'anneau à Frodon » lança Aragorn d'une voix forte. Le gondorien rendit l'anneau au hobbit « Tenez, je n'en ai cure ».

La compagnie se remit en route et très vite la neige se mit à tomber. Et très vite cela tourna à la tempête à tel point que la plupart des membres de la compagnie se retrouvèrent avec de la neige jusqu'à la taille. Cela fut dur pour les hobbits. Frodon et Sam avaient des difficultés à se mouvoir tandis que Merry était porté par Boromir et Pippin par Bellatrix. Le chemin devenait dangereux alors qu'ils se trouvaient alors sur une corniche à flanc de montagne

Seul Legolas ne semblait pas affecté par cela car ce dernier marchait en tête et sur la neige dans laquelle ses compagnons s'enfonçaient. « Mais il est sérieux lui ? Comment il fait ça ? » ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éructer Bellatrix. Mais l'elfe ne répondit pas, il se tenait alors face au vide « J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs » dit il

« C'est Saroumanne » cria Gandalf ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer une chute de pierres. Et la compagnie ne put les éviter que de justesse. « Il essaye de déclencher une avalanche » cria Aragorn « Gandalf il faut faire demi-tour » Le magicien refusa tout net et se mit à prononcer une incantation pour contrer Saroumanne, mais se fut peine perdue un éclair frappa la montagne au-dessus et une avalanche les engloutit.

Quand Hermione revint à elle, tout était noir et froid, totalement paniquée elle se sut prisonnière d'un cercueil de glace lorsqu'elle senti quelqu'un la tirer en arrière et la dégager de la neige. « Dame Hermione vous n'avez rien ? » Hermione se retourna et fit face à son sauveur « Je vais bien merci Gimli ». Dans la foulée, ce dernier aida Drago à se dégager puis progressivement tous les compagnons furent « libres ».

« Nous devons quitter la montagne » articula difficilement Boromir « Prenons par la trouée du Rohan, et faisons un détour par ma cité. »

« La trouée du Rohan nous ferait passer trop près de l'Isengard » répondit Aragorn.

« On ne peut passer par-dessus les montagnes, ni les contourner, alors passons par-dessous » dit Gimli « Passons par les mines de la Moria »

Le regard de Gandalf s'assombrit. Avec l'avalanche, ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin, et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de s'approcher de l'Isengard avec Saroumanne désormais allié à Sauron. Mais la Moria pouvait être un piège mortel. « Laissons le porteur de l'anneau décider. » dit il

Frodon fut surpris que Gandalf lui demande de prendre une décision évidement il ne supportait plus le froid glacial de cette montagne, mais le fait de passer par ce sinistre endroit qu'était la Moria l'effrayait.

« On ne peut pas rester ici » dit Boromir « Les hobbits ne survivront pas »

« Que décidez-vous Frodon ? » demanda Gandalf

« Nous passerons par les Mines » répondit le Hobbit

« Qu'il en soit ainsi »

**Donc pour le prochain chapitre n'oubliez pas vos lampes frontales**

**Tchao**** à plus et bel été**


	6. Chapitre 5 Voyage dans l'obscurité

_**Salut les gens voici pour vous lecteurs et lectrices de tout pays le chapitre 5.**_

_**Merci d'être là ça me plaisir bonne lecture à toutes et à touts**_

_**Edit 06/04/2020 Chapitre corrigé par **_**_Cdwinwin_**

**_Chapitre 5 Voyage dans l'obscurité _**

**_Où on voit qu'un raccourci peut vous mener vers les ennuis_**

Le lendemain de leur tentative de passer le col, la compagnie atteignait la vallée de la rivière aux Cygnes et qui selon Gandalf devaient les mener à la porte ouest de la Moria. Très vite la vallée se resserrait pour devenir une gorge étroite. Bellatrix était exténuée, le passage dans la montagne l'avait beaucoup fatigué et elle avait du mal à suivre le rythme. « Tout va bien dame Bellatrix ? » demanda Boromir qui marchait à côté d'elle.

« Un peu de fatigue mais ce n'est rien de grave » répondit la sorcière. Bellatrix se méfiait un peu de Boromir, elle avait remarqué que l'anneau avait un certain pouvoir d'attirance sur lui. Boromir lui était intrigué par cette femme qui pouvait utiliser la magie. Certes il savait qu'il existait des magiciens en terre du milieu, mais elle, elle venait d'un autre monde. « Vous avez l'air d'être à bout de souffle, mais pourtant vous utilisez la magie ? » Bellatrix tourna brusquement la tête vers son interlocuteur. Si elle comprenait bien, selon lui la magie aurait le pouvoir de la maintenir en forme, visiblement il n'était jamais allé à Azkaban. « Apprenez Boromir que la magie ce n'est pas cela. La magie est liée à notre force vitale. Si nous sommes fatigués ou malades notre magie diminue. »

Leur discussion continua à mesure que la compagnie avançait et que l'obscurité augmentait. « Mais finalement » dit Bellatrix « qu'est-ce qui vous fait vraiment avancer ?» Boromir fut surpris par cette question, mais répondit vite. « Ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir rendre sa grandeur à mon royaume, à ma cité. je veux que le Gondor retrouve son lustre et sa fierté. Je sais que mon père compte sur moi pour ramener l'anneau à Minas Tirth. »

« Vous comptez vraiment faire ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, ce que je sais. C'est que mon frère Faramir voulait prendre ma place. Mais je ne tenais pas à l'exposer au danger »

Bellatrix fut un peu troublée, Boromir se souciait de son frère, elle pensa alors à Narcissa. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? La reverrait elle un jour ? Mais Bellatrix fut interrompue lorsque la compagnie stoppa sa marche devant une immense barre rocheuse.

« Le mur de la Moria » s'écria Gimli

« Bon c'est bien beau tout ça » dit Draco « Mais où sont les portes ?»

« C'est bien là le problème maître Malfoy » répondit Gimli « Les portes des Nains sont invisibles lorsqu'elles sont closes »

« C'est exact » continua Gandalf « Et même leurs propres maîtres ne peuvent les trouver ou les ouvrir lorsque leur secret est oublié »

« Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas » ajouta Legolas

La compagnie progressa encore entre le mur et la rivière qui formait un lac, l'endroit était assez lugubre. Finalement Gandalf les arrêta devant 2 arbres qui se trouvait devant le mur, et à ce moment la lune qui apparut de derrière les nuages éclaira l'endroit et révéla la porte. Une inscription en elfique y'était inscrite.

Gandalf la lut « Il est écrit _Les portes de Durin seigneur de la Moria. Parlez amis et entrez »_

« Et vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire ? » demanda Merry

« C'est très simple, si vous êtes un ami vous donnez le mot de passe et les portes s'ouvriront » répondit le magicien qui prononça une formule. Mais cela ne donna rien, les portes restaient closes. Gandalf ressaya plusieurs fois en vain.

« Je ne comprends pas, autrefois je connaissais les incantations dans toutes les langues des Hommes, des Elfes et mêmes des Orques. »

« Alors qu'allez vous faire ? » demanda Pippin.

« Cognez sur les portes avec votre tête Peregrïn Touque et si cela ne les fracasse pas, et qu'on me libère de vos questions je pourrais trouver la formule d'ouverture. »

Cela pris beaucoup de temps à tel point que la compagnie en profita pour se reposer, Bellatrix était assise contre le tronc d'un arbre, Draco était assise à côté d'elle avec Hermione qui dormait sur ces genoux. « Dis moi tante Bellatrix de quoi parlais-tu tout à l'heure avec Boromir ? »

« Rien de particulier, juste une mise au point » et avant que son neveu se puisse rajouter quelque chose. « Maintenant tu permets, ta vieille tante a besoin de se reposer ».

Après plusieurs tentatives vaines, Gandalf désespérait de trouver la bonne formule, mais Frodon s'avança vers la porte « C'est une énigme « _parlez amis et entrez » _puis il se tourna vers Gandalf. « Quel est le mot elfique pour ami ? »

« Mellon » répondit le magicien. Et l'instant d'après les portes s'ouvrirent au grand soulagement de la compagnie (sauf peut-être de Bellatrix qui aurait aimé pouvoir dormir encore un peu). Gimli en revanche était très fier de pénétrer dans le royaume de ses ancêtres.

« Bientôt maître elfe, vous allez pouvoir apprécier l'hospitalité légendaire des Nains. Un bon feu, une bière brassée, une belle pièce de viande. Car ceci mon ami est la demeure de mon cousin Balin. Et ils appellent ça une mine, une mine ! » Mais lorsque la lumière émise par le bâton de Gandalf éclaira les lieux, ils découvrirent où ils étaient tombés. « Ce n'est pas une mine, c'est un tombeau » dit Boromir. Et en effet devant eux se trouvaient des centaines de cadavres de nains certains avaient des armes près d'eux, et alors que Gimli poussa un cri de tristesse, Legolas attrapa une flèche sur l'un des cadavres.

« Des Gobelins » dit-il et tous dégainèrent leur arme

« Allons vers la trouée du Rohan, vite sortons d'ici » dit Boromir

Alors qu'il reculait vers la sortie Frodon sentit quelque chose lui agripper la jambe. C'était une créature tentaculaire, le Guetteur des Eaux, qui s'attaqua à la compagnie. Sam coupa le tentacule qui avait agrippé Frodon mais cette horreur aquatique en avait trop.

« Grand pas, Hermione » cria t'il

Bellatrix trancha un autre tentacule avec sa dague, tandis que Merry et Pippin essayèrent de tirer Frodon en arrière. Mais cette créature avait d'autres tentacules et poussa les hobbits. Elle s'empara à nouveau de Frodon et tenta de le dévorer. Legolas tira une flèche dans l'œil de la chose, tandis qu'Aragorn et Boromir coupèrent les tentacules du guetteur essayant de libérer le hobbit. Ils reçurent l'aide de Draco « Sectumsempra » dit-il en visant le tentacule qui entravait Frodon. Ce dernier tomba dans les bras d'Aragorn. Les trois hommes se pressèrent vers les mines tandis que Hermione et Bellatrix couvraient leur fuite à grands coups de sortilèges.

« Dans les mines ! » cria Gandalf.

Tous se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, avec le guetteur sur leurs talons. Mais en tentant de les rattraper ce dernier fit s'écrouler les portes et la voûte de l'entrée, bloquant toute sortie.

« Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais. Nous devons affronter les ténèbres de la Moria. » Dit Gandalf

Il alluma de nouveau la lumière de son bâton, tandis que les sorciers lancèrent un lumos

« Soyez sur vos gardes. Il y a des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnants que les Orques dans les profondeurs du monde »

La compagnie n'était pas franchement rassurée par cette annonce

« Ne faisons pas de bruit » poursuivit le magicien « Il nous faudra 4 jours de marche pour atteindre l'autre côté. Espérons que notre présence passera inaperçue. »

Alors que la compagnie se mit en marche dans les tunnels de la Moria, Hermione s'approcha de Draco

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui ça va, ne t'en fais pas » répondit le Serpentard

« Le sortilège que tu as lancé tout à l'heure. C'est… »

« Celui-là même que Potter m'a lancé l'an dernier dans les toilettes. »

Hermione se souvenait encore de ce jour-là. Mais Draco remarqua le trouble sur le visage de son amoureuse « Hé Mione, c'est bon. J'suis là et je vais bien » Puis il mit sa main dans la sienne « Allez on ferait mieux de rattraper les autres. »

Le chemin à travers la Moria était sombre et silencieux. Les couloirs étaient déserts et lugubres, et sans cesse ils devaient monter ou descendre des escaliers. Ils finirent par arriver dans ce qui ressemblait à un ancien complexe minier où il leur fallait suivre un chemin à flanc de falaise avec partout des échelles, des cordes et des seaux. Ils remarquèrent aussi que la roche était parsemée de veines argentés.

« La richesse de la Moria » expliqua Gandalf « ne provenait pas de l'or, ou des joyaux. Mais du Mithril. » Il tendit son bâton vers le vide illuminant toutes les veines de Mithril, créant ainsi une vive lueur.

« Bilbon avait une cotte de maille en Mithril que Thorin lui avait offerte » repris Gandalf

« Oh c'était un cadeau royal » dit Gimli

« En effet. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais sa valeur était plus importante que celle de la Comté toute entière. » ajouta le magicien sans s'apercevoir que Frodon avait du mal à déglutir.

Le voyage dans les mines était long, même Hermione avait perdu la notion du temps. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'ils s'étaient arrêté deux fois pour se reposer, et malgré les sortilèges de protection elle avait du mal à s'endormir. Ils montaient à présent un escalier très raide et pour parler franchement cela ressemblait presque à de l'escalade tant les marches étaient hautes et glissantes. Une fois parvenu au sommet, ils virent trois arches, et le problème c'est que Gandalf ignorait la quelle emprunter. Sur ce, il s'assit sur un rocher et se mit à réfléchir. Le reste de la compagnie s'installa à proximité pour ne pas le déranger.

« Hermione, tu devrais en profiter pour dormir un peu »

« Non, je t'assure Draco ça va aller »

« Ne me raconte pas d'histoire, je vois que tu es fatiguée. Pour une fois prends exemple sur ma tante » En effet, sans demander son reste, Bellatrix avait posé la tête sur un coin de mur et c'était tout de suite endormit.

« Allez Mione, je veillerais sur ton sommeil »

« Bon d'accord » céda la brune qui se coucha sur l'épaule de son compagnon et s'endormit rapidement.

Bellatrix avait sombré dans un sommeil agité. Comme toujours depuis le début du voyage dès qu'elle fermait les yeux elle revoyait des images de son passé. Son incarcération à Azkaban, la violence dont elle a fait preuve, mais aussi donc elle avait était été victime, en particulier de la part de Voldemort. Depuis le début du voyage les nuits de Bellatrix étaient courtes, c'était toujours qui elle qui réveillait les autres au lever du jour. Mais cette fois-ci elle fut réveillée par Merry.

« Dame Bellatrix réveillez-vous Gandalf a trouvé le chemin ». Elle se leva péniblement mais elle remarqua quelque chose sur elle, quelqu'un avait déposé son manteau sur elle pour la protéger du froid. Elle le prit et reconnu le col en fourrure.

Gandalf guida la compagnie par l'arche centrale qui menait à un escalier qui descendait jusqu'à une immense salle. « Nous risquerons nous à faire un peu de lumière ? » dit Gandalf, la lumière du bâton du magicien augmenta révélant des centaines de colonnes s'élevant loin dans l'obscurité. « Admirez le grand royaume de la cité des Nains de Cavenain. » Ils étaient tous époustouflés par ce chef d'œuvre. Bellatrix s'approcha de Boromir « Merci pour le manteau » Elle lui rendit le vêtement, et s'éloigna sans un mot de plus.

Ils marchèrent pendant un bon moment lorsque Gimli tourna la tête vers la droite, et se mit à courir vers une pièce. Il fut suivi des autres membres de la compagnie et entra dans une pièce remplie de cadavres de Nains, et au centre de laquelle se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à une tombe. Gimli se mit à genoux devant celle-ci et se mit à pleurer.

Sur la tombe était écrit _Ici gît Balin fils de Fuldin. Seigneur de la Moria _« Il est mort c'est ce que je craignais » Dit Gandalf.

Hermione s'approcha et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Gimli, comme pour essayer d'apaiser le chagrin causé par la perte de son parent. Le nain fut touché par la gentillesse de la jeune sorcière. Frodon également était attristé de cette mort. Il se souvenait de Balin, de sa grande amitié avec Bilbon et de la visite qu'il leur avait rendue dans la Comté.

Gandalf remarqua alors un livre qui se trouvait près de la tombe, cela les éclairera peut-être sur le funeste destin de la colonie de nains.

« Hier dixième jour de Novembre, Balin seigneur de la Moria est tombé dans la vallée des Rigoles sombres. Un orque l'a tué d'une flèche tirée de derrière une pierre. Nous avons tué l'orque mais d'autres arrivent de l'est. » Plus il tourna quelques pages illisibles. « Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Ils ont pris le pont et la deuxième salle. Frai, Loni, et Nali sont tombés. Le guetteur de l'eau a pris Oïn. Nous avons barricadé les portes mais cela ne les retiendra pas. Le sol tremble, les tambours viennent des profondeurs, une ombre s'avance dans le noir, nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Ils arrivent. »

Mais alors que Gandalf avait achevé sa « lecture » un bruit assourdissant retentit. Apparemment Pippin avait fait tomber un cadavre de nains dans le puits entraînant le seau et sa chaîne. « Crétin de Touque, jetez-vous dedans la prochaine fois, cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité. »

Mais avant que quiconque ne puisse dire un mot, un bruit de tambour se fit entendre.

_**Je me demande ce qui va leur tombés dessus le suspense est intense ^-^**_

_**Rendez vous pour le prochain **_**_chapitre_**

_**Tchao à plus **_


	7. Chapitre 6 La Chute

_**Coucou tout le monde et ça y'est les vacances sont finis, et pour que la reprise soit moins dure voici le chapitre 6**_

_**Edit 06/04/2020 Chapitre corrigé par **_**_Cdwinwin_**

_**Chapitre 6 La chute**_

_**Où on voit que quand un seul être vous manque tout est dépeuplé**_

Les bruits de tambours se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Frodon remarqua que la lame de son épée émettait une lueur bleue, c'était le signe que des orques approchaient. Ils étaient pris au piège dans cette salle, Boromir se précipita pour refermer les portes et manqua de recevoir deux flèches dans la tête.

« Reculez ! Restez près de Gandalf » cria Aragorn aux hobbits, puis ce dernier aida Boromir à barricader la porte et pour cause. « Ils ont un troll des cavernes » dit il

Hermione et Draco dégainèrent leur baguette de même que Bellatrix qui sortit également sa dague. Gimli monta sur le tombeau les yeux brillants de vengeance « Qu'ils approchent il y'a encore un nain dans la Moria qui respire, qu'ils ne viennent pas profaner la tombe de Balin seigneur de la Moria ».

Les coups sur les portes devinrent de plus en plus violent, ils étaient prêts à se battre. Et finalement les portes cédèrent laissant enter un flot d'orques. Ils furent accueills par une salve de sortilèges et de flèches. Puis tous se jetèrent dans la mêlée même les hobbits. Bellatrix décapita un orque et lança un sortilège de découpe sur un autre, quand un troll entra dans la salle. Il était gigantesque, encore plus massif que celui que Hermione avait affronté en première année avec Harry et Ron. Celui-ci balança sa masse dans les airs, balayant des orques dans le mouvement. Et malgré les flèches tirées par Legolas le monstre était toujours debout et menaçait les hobbits. Draco se mit à courir dans leur direction en continuant d'envoyer des sortilèges. Il vit alors que le troll s'en prenait à Frodon, et voulu le protéger

« Draco attention » mais le Serpentard ne vit pas la chaîne du troll le faucher violemment, le faisant lourdement chuter.

« Avada Kedavra » et l'instant d'après un éclair vert frappa le troll qui s'écroula mort. Le silence envahit la pièce, Draco tourna la tête vers sa tante persuadée que c'était elle qui avait lancé le sortilège de mort, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Draco remarqua le trouble dans le regard d'Hermione.

Il se releva et s'approcha d'elle. « Mione c'est toi qui as fait ça ? » cette dernière lâcha sa baguette et se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle sentit alors une main sur son épaule. « Hermione tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable, tu n'avais pas le choix, tu devais sauver Draco. » lui murmura Bellatrix. Hermione allait lui répondre lorsque des cris d'Orques se firent entendre.

« Au pont de Khazad-Dûm » cria Gandalf. Et Hermione eut juste le temps de ramasser sa baguette pour s'enfuir avec les autres.

De retour dans la grande salle, ils découvrirent avec effroi que des centaines d'orques et de Gobelins étaient à leur trousse. D'autres arrivaient face à eux ou à leurs côtés. Y'en avait même qui descendait des piliers. La compagnie se retrouva encerclée par ces orques immondes, Bellatrix leva sa baguette prête à se battre de nouveau.

Soudain un bruit sourd ce fit entendre et qui eut pour effets de faire fuir les orques. Mais en plus du bruit une lumière orange apparut, comme si un incendie s'approchait d'eux.

« Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ? » demanda Boromir à Gandalf

« Un balrog. Un démon de l'ancien monde. Cette adversaire est beaucoup plus fort que vous tous. COUREZ !»

Ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir qui débouchait sur un escalier raide. « Guidez-les Aragorn » dit Gandalf « Le pont est proche. » Le rôdeur comprit que Gandalf avait l'intention d'affronter le balrog seul. « Faites ce que je vous dis, les épées ne vous sont plus d'aucun secours. »

Ils continuèrent leur parcours mais les escaliers s'étaient effondrés, laissant un trou béant au-dessus du vide. Bellatrix lança immédiatement un sortilège pour le réparer. Mais au moment où elle finissait elle sentit qu'on la tira vers l'arrière, puis elle vit passer une flèche qui manqua de lui transpercer le bras. Ils redescendirent les escaliers et l'élancèrent vers le pont. Mais Bellatrix se tourna vers Boromir tout en continuant sa course « C'est la deuxième fois que je dois vous remercier, vous allez y'prendre gout. »

Mais c'est alors que le balrog apparut derrière eux. C'était un être immense fait de flamme avec des cornes sur la tête. Tous les membres franchirent le pont en vitesse. Sauf Gandalf qui se dressa devant le monstre.

« Vous ne passerez pas » cria t'il

« Gandalf » cria Frodon.

« Je suis un serviteur du feu secret, détenteur de la flamme d'Anor. » Le balrog avait dans la main une épée de flamme. « Repartez dans l'ombre. Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien flamme d'Udûn » Le monstre abattit son épée mais ne put passer le bouclier de Gandalf

« VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS ! »

Le balrog s'avança mais le pont s'effondra sous son poids et le précipita dans l'abîme. Gandalf se retourna, mais le balrog l'entraîna avec son fouet. Il arriva à s'accrocher au pont juste pour dire un dernier mot à ses compagnons « Fuyez pauvres fous » et sous leurs yeux horrifiés, il se laissa tomber dans le vide.

Draco dut retenir fortement Hermione, qui n'était plus elle-même. Il la tira vers la sortie alors qu'elle pleurait dans ses bras.

Enfin ils étaient sortis de la Moria, mais à quel prix ! Draco courrut un long moment avant de tomber à genoux et de fondre en larmes. En effet il venait de revivre quelque chose qui le marquerait toute sa vie. La tour d'astronomie, le professeur Dumbledore qui était à sa merci, lui incapable de le tuer malgré l'ordre de Voldemort, puis Severus son parrain qui lança le sortilège de mort sur le directeur, et sa chute depuis le haut de la tour. Depuis ce jour, Draco ne cessait de ressasser tout ça, peut-être aurait-il pu sauver Dumbledore, se confier à lui pour éviter ça. A un moment, il sentit une main sur sa joue. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de celle qu'il aimait. Ah qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait cette miss je tout.

Hermione ouvrit ses bras pour accueillir Draco. « Mione j'ai… » mais celle-ci posa un doigt sur sa bouche. « Je sais tout ce que ça a dû réveiller en toi, mais tu n'es pas responsable. » Ils restèrent enlacés jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Aragorn les raméne à la réalité.

« Il faut y'aller, Legolas, Boromir révélez les »

« Accordez-leur un moment par pitié » répondit Boromir en désignant les hobbits qui étaient inconsolables.

« Dès la tombée de la nuit ces montagnes grouillent d'orques. Il nous faut atteindre les bois de la Lothlorien. »

Tout le monde se remit debout et descendit vers un grand lac. D'après Gimli il s'agissait du lac du Miroir. De là partait le cours d'argent une rivière qu'ils devaient suivre pour atteindre la Lothlorien.

Leur chemin descendit la vallée de façon raide, puis ils traversèrent rapidement une plaine herbeuse avant d'entrer dans une forêt. Hermione sentit une aura magique dans ces bois, et Draco la sentait aussi. Bellatrix n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la Moria. Elle avait encore du mal avec ce qui était arrivés à Gandalf. Machinalement elle passa sa main sur son avant-bras droit, là où se trouvait auparavant sa marque, ça lui faisait drôle de voir son bras désormais immaculé.

Mais soudain elle entendit une voix dans sa tête « Ne vous enfermez pas dans votre passé Bellatrix Black. » Elle se retourna partout mais ne vit rien.

« Dame Bellatrix ça va ? » Demanda Sam.

« J'ai entendu une voix, mais je ne sais d'où elle venait »

« Prenez garde » dit Gimli « On raconte qu'une ensorceleuse vit dans ces bois. Une sorcière elfe aux terribles pouvoirs. Tous ceux qui l'ont croisé sont tombés sous son charme et ont disparu pour toujours. Mais moi elle ne m'aura pas, j'ai l'œil du faucon et les oreilles du renard.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que la compagnie fut mise en joue par une dizaine d'archers elfes. Et leur chef s'écria. « Le nain respire si fort qu'on aurait pu le tuer dans le noir. »

Après ça Aragorn et Legolas se mirent à parlementer avec le chef des elfes. Leur échange se faisait en sindarin. Draco demanda alors à sa tante de traduire.

« Alors attend, là il se présente, apparemment Aragorn a l'air d'être connu chez eux, et là. Ah oh je crois qu'il n'est pas d'accord pour nous laisser passer. »

« C'est peut-être à cause de l'anneau, mais comment l'ont-ils su ? » dit Hermione « Et là que disent-ils ? »

« Je ne sais pas il parle trop vite, mais je crois qu'Aragorn essaie d'argumenter en notre faveur. »

La conversation entre Aragorn et les elfes dura un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de les guider à travers la forêt.

Leur marche dura des heures mais bizarrement la magie qui enveloppait ces bois semblait les immuniser contre la fatigue. Et alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, ils virent devant eux une forêt plus dense et plus lumineuse avec au centre un arbre immense. Leur guide qui se nommait Haldir leur annonça

« Voici Caras Galadhon, le cœur du monde elfique. La résidence du seigneur Celeborn et de Dame Galadriel »

L'ambiance était véritablement féerique. Les arbres semblaient être fait en cristal, et la lumière des étoiles se reflétait sur eux. Hermione ressentait à peu de chose prés la même sensation que la première fois qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent alors devant le seigneur et la dame de la Lorien. Et tous, même Gimli restérent sans voix. Draco se demanda si la dame n'était pas une vélane, tant sa beauté était éclatante.

« L'ennemi sait que vous êtes ici » dit Celeborn d'une voix calme « Désormais tout espoir de passer inaperçu à désormais disparut. » Puis en observant le groupe il poursuivit « Onze sont ici, alors qu'ils étaient douze en quittant Fondcombe. Dites-moi où est Gandalf ? Car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui, et je ne puis le voir de loin »

Son épouse prit la parole « Gandalf le gris n'a pas passé les frontières de ce pays. Il a basculé dans l'ombre. »

« En effet » répondit Legolas dont la voix était teintée de tristesse « Il a été pris par l'ombre et la flamme. Un balrog de Morgoth, alors que nous nous rendions sans nécessité dans les profondeurs de la Moria. »

Toute la compagnie était encore attristée par le sacrifice du magicien, mais Galadriel voulait les rassurer.

« Aucun des actes de Gandalf ne fut jamais inutile, et nous ignorons encore quel était son dessein. »

Draco était toujours travaillé par ce qu'il avait vécu et par ses souvenirs lorsqu'il endendit une voix dans sa tête « Ne laissez pas le vide de Khazad-Dûm emplir votre cœur Draco Malfoy. » Il releva la tête et se rendit compte que c'était Galadriel qui venait de s'adresser à lui « Car le danger a totalement envahi le monde. Et sur toute terre, l'amour est désormais mêlée de souffrances. » Apparemment elle ne s'était pas adressé qu'a Draco car Boromir fut aussi très troublé par les paroles de la dame.

Celeborn reprit ensuite la parole « Que va devenir cette communauté ? Sans Gandalf il n'y a plus d'espoir » Et en effet sans son guide comment la communauté de l'anneau allait elle atteindre son but ?

« Votre quête ne tient plus qu'à un fil » dit Galadriel « Écartez-vous en juste un tant soit peu, et ce sera l'échec entraînant la ruine de tous. Mais l'espoir perdure tant que la communauté existe. A présent allez prendre un peu de repos, car vous êtes accablé par le labeur et le chagrin. Cette nuit vous dormirez en paix.

_**Voila c'est tous pour aujourd'hui, on se retrouve d'ici peu pour la suite.**_

_**Merci de votre fidélité. Tchao à plus **_


	8. Chapitre 7 Le miroir de Galadriel

**_Messieurs-Dames le voici le voilà le chapitre 7 _**

**_Eh oui ça à pris du temps mais que voulez vous. C'est la reprise des cours. Mais bon trêve de blabla_**

_**Edit 10/04/2020 Chapitre corrigé par **_**_Cdwinwin_**

**_Chapitre 7 Le miroir de Galadriel_**

**_Ou on constate qu'on ne voit pas que son reflet dans un miroir._**

Hermione était allongé sur un lit au milieu des arbres. Ces compagnons étaient allongés non loin et étaient plongé dans un sommeil réparateur. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et admira les étoiles qui brillaient à travers les branches. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien depuis longtemps.

« Alors Mione ça va comme tu veux ? »

« Oui Draco » répondit elle au Serpentard qui venait de la rejoindre dans son lit. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et promena sa main sur son torse.

« A quoi penses-tu Draco ?» Même s'il était heureux dans les bras de sa bien-aimée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ceux qui était « là-bas ».

« Je pense à ma mère j'espère qu'elle va bien et… J'espère que Blaise et Pansy s'en sortent bien ? »

« Comment ça ? » répondit la brune, à la rigueur elle comprenait qu'il se fasse du souci pour sa mère. Pour Zabini elle comprenait c'était son meilleur ami. Mais Parkinson, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire là « Pourquoi tu penses à Parkinson ? » poursuivit elle avec un ton qui agaça Draco.

« Hermione on en a déjà parlé. Je connais Pansy depuis que je suis tout petit, c'est ma meilleure amie à moi et Blaise. Je la considère presque comme ma sœur. Et puis je suppose que tu dois surement te soucier du sort de Potter et de Weasley. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil avec Harry et Ron »

« Ah oui c'est vrai, ils ne peuvent rien faire sans toi. » Vexée par cette réflexion, Hermione envoya son poing contre l'épaule de son amant. « Aie attention quand même »

« Oh tu es douillet ou quoi mon petit Malfoy. » Sans dire un mot il déboutonna sa chemise et exposa son épaule qui était barré d'une cicatrice « La seule que Severus n'est pas réussie à effacer, un petit souvenir de Potter. »

Hermione effleura la blessure du Serpentard et se remémora ce jour où elle avait cru le perdre.

_Flashback_

_En tant que préfète, il était normal qu'Hermione fasse sa ronde dans les couloirs. C'était un samedi comme les autres, la plupart des élèves étaient dans les tribunes pour le match de Quidditch. Le château était presque désert lorsqu'elle vit que le couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait était inondé. Ce qui ne l'étonna pas vu qu'elle se trouvait à côté des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Mais un bruit attira son attention, elle entendit des sortilèges fusais. Elle s'élança vers les toilettes qui était totalement inondée, et tomba nez à nez avec son meilleur ami._

_« Harry, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? » Le survivant n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il vit son amie se précipiter vers son rival_

_« Draco, mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il sait passé ? Harry qu'est tu lui à fait ?» Le Serpentard était étendue au milieu de la pièce. Il avait du mal à respirer et du sang coulait par de multiples plaies sur son torse. « Draco regarde-moi s'il te plait » s'écria-t-elle alors que des larmes commençaient à inonder son visage._

_« Harry putain réponds moi c'était quoi ce sort ? » _

_« Un sortilège de découpe particulièrement efficace Miss Granger » Cette dernière se retourna et fit face au professeur Rogue. Ce dernier se pencha vers son élève sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule qui résorba ses blessures._

_« Il faut le transporter à l'infirmerie, Miss Granger vous allez m'aider, quant à vous Potter vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça. Je vous mets six heures de colle pour commencer et j'enlève cent points à Gryffondor. »_

_Hermione ramassa la baguette de Draco et suivit son professeur vers l'infirmerie « Miss Granger vous n'êtes pas obligée » _

_« Si j'y tiens » _

_Draco fut ensuite confié aux bons soins de l'infirmière et Hermione resta à son chevet toute la nuit. Au matin alors que Draco était encore endormi, elle décida de descendre dans la grande salle pour manger un peu (mais pas avant que Madame Pomfresh ne lui ait certifié que Draco était hors de danger)._

_En passant dans un couloir, elle tomba sur le survivant. « Hermione où étais-tu ? »_

_La brune sentit une bouffée de colère monter en elle et explosa « Tu veux savoir où j'étais Harry James Potter ? Eh bien j'ai passé la nuit au chevet de l'homme que tu as faillit tuer »_

_« Quoi mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Malefoy, c'est un mangemort » affirma Harry_

_« Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien du tout, tu ne le connais pas. »_

_Harry fut étonné par les propos de son ami, pourquoi se souciait elle de Malefoy ? A moins que ?_

_« Ne me dis qu'il y'a quelque chose entre Draco et toi ? »_

_« Oui si tu veux tout savoir, Draco et moi on se voit en secret et ça fait un an que ça dure voilà la vérité » avoua Hermione_

_Harry resta sans voix devant cette révélation. Il entraîna alors Hermione vers une salle de classe vide où pendant une heure elle lui expliqua sa relation avec Draco et le fait qu'il avait été obligé de prendre la marque._

_A la fin de leur conversation, Hermione fit jurer à Harry de ne rien dire et ils rejoignirent la grande salle._

« Mais il y'a quand même quelque chose qui me chiffonne »

« Développe » répondit Draco

« Quand j'ai dit la vérité à Harry à propos de nous deux, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que ça l'est choqué. Enfin je me serais attendu à une réaction plus grosse de sa part »

Draco se mit à sourire « ça vient peut-être du fait que Potter s'est lancé le même défi que toi. Rapprocher les deux maisons ennemies de Poudlard. »

Hermione fut étonnée de cette révélation. « Quoi tu sous-entends que Harry sortirait avec une Serpentard ? Laisse-moi rire. Et avec qui ? »

Draco mis le doigt sur sa bouche et dit « Non je ne dirais rien, je ne vais quand même pas te dire que Potter, ton meilleur ami sort avec MA meilleure amie. Par Salazar quelle ironie.

« QUOI ! Harry avec Parkinson, mais t'as pété une durite. Je ne te crois pas. »

« On parie » répondit Draco en tendant sa main.

« Ecoutes moi Draco Malfoy » dit Hermione en attrapant sa main « Si jamais tu as dit vrai je veux bien me teindre en blonde »

« Ok pari tenu »

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Bellatrix fut réveillée au milieu de la nuit, encore une fois ses mauvais souvenirs avaient abrégé son sommeil. Elle se leva de son lit et commença à marcher à travers les arbres. Elle sentait la magie affluait dans son corps, elle le sentait. Elle erra pendant un moment à travers les bois jusqu'à ce que ses pas la menassent à une clairière au centre de laquelle se trouvait une espèce de petit bassin surélevé. Ce dernier ressemblait à une pensine comme celle que son père gardait dans son bureau.

Au départ assez méfiante, Bellatrix s'approcha doucement. « N'ayez pas peur Bellatrix. Allez-y',regardez » elle entendait encore la voix de la dame dans sa tête. Elle prit son courage à deux mains. Des images défilèrent à la surface de l'eau. Elle revit son enfance avec ses parents toujours sévères à son égard. « Tiens toi droite. Tu es une sang-pur, alors comportes de toi comme tel. » lui répétait sa mère. Puis elle se revit avec ses sœurs, Andromèda et Narcissa. Elle revit ensuite son arrivée à Poudlard et sa répartition à Serpentard. Elle remarqua que plus elle grandissait plus son cœur était gagné par les ténèbres. Puis elle revit de nouveau son mariage forcé avec ce fou de Rodolphus Lestrange puis lorsqu'elle fut contrainte de prendre la marque. Et enfin ce fut les cris de douleur des Londubat qui résonnèrent dans sa tête, la froideur des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban et pour finir le visage de Sirius qui passait à travers le voile.

« Non assez » cria t'elle en s'écartant tellement brusquement qu'elle tomba à terre.

Galadriel s'approcha doucement de la sorcière. « Ne sombrez pas Bellatrix, la communauté a besoin de vous. »

« Et comment ?» répondit-elle le visage noyé par les larmes. L'elfe la serra alors contre elle, Bellatrix surprise par ce geste ne laissa faire. « Il y'a des gens dans cette communauté qui tiennent à vous plus que vous ne le croyez. »

Après plusieurs minutes les deux femmes se séparèrent. Bellatrix tenta de réfléchir à la phrase de Galadriel, qui pouvait tenir à elle ? A part Draco elle ne voyait personne. « Peut-être Hermione. Mais bon, au fond d'elle, elle doit toujours me considéré comme une meurtrière. Et qui d'autre peut-être Boromir ? Non, soit sérieuse Bella. Lui, il ne pense qu'à une chose, l'anneau. Il faut que je le garde à l'œil. »

_**Les deux derniers chapitres de cette 1er partie arriveront trés vite (en tout cas plus vite que celui-ci) Merci de votre fidélité, merci à ceux qui laisseront une review. **_

_**Tchao à plus**_


	9. Chapitre 8 Voyage sur l'Anduin

_**Il est là vous l'attendez le chapitre 8 et on'y va de suite**_

_**Edit 10/04/2020 Chapitre corrigé par **_**_Cdwinwin_**

_**Chapitre 8 Voyage sur l'Anduin**_

_**Où on voit qu'une balade en bateau peut réserver des surprises.**_

Finalement la compagnie passa plusieurs jours dans les bois de la Lothlorien. Mais le jour du départ arriva bien vite. Pour passer inaperçu, ils avaient pris la décision de descendre l'Anduin en bateau.

Ils étaient tous réunis au bord du fleuve lorsque les elfes leur offrirent une cape à chacun. Elle était grise fait d'un tissu très léger et se fermait par une broche en forme de feuille. Celeborn s'avança vers eux « Avant ce jour, aucun étranger n'a pu revêtir l'habit de notre peuple. Puisse ces capes vous protégez des yeux hostiles ». Puis il poursuivit « Sachez que plus vous avancerez vers le sud, et plus le danger sera grand. Car les orques du Mordor et de Dol Guldur contrôlent la rive est de l'Anduin. Mais la rive ouest n'est guère plus sûre. En effet nous avons surpris à nos frontières d'étrangers créatures arborant la marque de la main blanche. Mais en passant par le fleuve vous avez une chance d'atteindre rapidement les chutes de Rauros.

Après ça, la dame des bois accorda un présent à chacun des membres de la compagnie. Bellatrix reçut un pendentif, il s'agissait d'une pierre bleue foncé soutenu par une chaîne en argent. « Bellatrix je vous offre le pendentif des Galadrims, puisse-il vous donner le courage nécessaire à votre quête. Ne doutez jamais de vous guerrière des étoiles, et vous atteindrez la rédemption. ».

Puis Galadriel se tourna vers Draco et Hermione et à ce moment-là un elfe s'approcha il tenait deux épées. « Hermione, Draco. Voici les lames de Tirion, elles furent forgées lors du premier âge, et les meilleurs guerriers elfes les manièrent. Et aujourd'hui c'est votre tour. »

Le fait de dire que les deux sorciers furent surpris de ce cadeau c'était un euphémisme. Ces lames étaient très légères et d'après Galadriel, comme toutes les épées elfiques leurs lames émettent une lueur bleue lorsque des Orques approchent.

« Nous en ferons bon usage madame » dit Draco « Soyez en assuré »

Après d'ultimes adieux, la compagnie fut répartie dans quatre bateaux : Frodon prit place avec Sam et Aragorn, tandis que Legolas partagea son bateau avec Gimli. Après une petite hésitation Bellatrix prit place avec Boromir, et enfin Draco et Hermione prirent le dernier bateau avec Merry et Pippin.

La petite flotte quitta la Lorien puis rejoignit le grand fleuve Anduin. Le temps était gris et le cours du fleuve était rapide. Mais les rameurs n'eurent aucun mal à mener les bateaux. D'après Aragorn, il leur faudrait entre quatre et cinq jours pour atteindre les chutes de Rauros. Ce qui leur permettrait de distancer d'éventuel poursuivant. Néanmoins ils prenaient soin de rester au centre du fleuve, afin de parer à toute attaque depuis les rives. Quelque fois Hermione regardait son épée pour vérifier si la lame n'était pas bleue.

Le premier jour, ils naviguèrent longtemps. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent le soleil commençait à disparaître à l'ouest derrière les Monts Brumeux. En effet Aragorn avait tenu à avancer le plus loin possible. Il leur expliqua qu'il songeait que l'ennemi n'avait pas dû rester inactif pendant leur escale en Lorien, et qu'ils devaient se presser.

Le lendemain leur voyage se poursuivit Le changement principal fut que la forêt présente sur la rive est, laissa la place à de vastes étendues de terre brunes totalement vierge à pertes de vues. Cela intrigua Hermione qui décida de demander à Legolas, dont le bateau était juste à côté.

« Dites-moi Legolas » demanda la Gryffondor « Qu'est-il arrivé à ces terres ? On dirait que le feu a tout ravagé »

« Je n'en suis pas sur » répondit l'elfe « Mais on raconte qu'il y'a 3000 ans, au moment de la guerre de la dernière alliance, Sauron brûla entièrement cette région afin de ralentir les armées d'Elendil et Gil-Galad. On dit que dans cette région se trouvaient de magnifiques jardins et aujourd'hui il n'en reste rien. »

Hermione fut attristée à la pensée de ces jardins qui furent ravagés par l'ennemi.

« En tout cas Miss Hermione, moi je sais où se trouvent les plus beaux jardins » dit Merry qui tenta de briser la morosité ambiante

« Et où ça ? »

« Chez moi à Château-Brande. Ce sont sans conteste les plus beaux jardins de la Comté. »

« Ne l'écoutez pas » intervint Pippin « Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est le bon jardinage dans le Pays de Bouc. Moi je peux vous assurer qu'a Bourg de Touque nous avons de plus beau jardin. »

« Mais bien sur » répondit son cousin « Je suis sûr que le dernier qui t'a vu manié une bêche, il est mort de vieillesse depuis longtemps. »

Le débat dura toute la journée, tandis que Draco pensa « Si jamais on s'en sort vivant. Ces deux-là, faudra les présenter à Londubat, ils risquent de bien s'entendre.

Le soir venu, ils s'arrêtèrent sur la rive ouest. Une fois le repas fini, Bellatrix prit le premier tour de garde. En s'approchant du fleuve, elle vit un rondin de bois qui flottait dans le courant

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle vit une espèce de créature accrochée au tronc.

« C'est Gollum » répondit Aragorn « Il nous suit depuis la Moria. J'aurais cru que nous le sèmerions sur le fleuve, mais il est trop malin. »

Le rondin s'échoua sur la rive opposée. Bellatrix sortit alors sa baguette.

« Non » dit Aragorn en la retenant doucement « Vous risquez de révéler notre présence. »

« Mais lui aussi, il peut nous faire repérer. »

« Croyez-moi, mieux vaut l'ignorer »

Bellatrix rangea alors sa baguette « Bon très bien. Mais il n'a pas intérêt à s'approcher » dit-elle en mettant la main sur sa dague. Elle resta longtemps aux aguets, puis entendit le ton monté entre Aragorn et Boromir. Une fois la chicane terminée, elle s'approcha du Gondorien.

« Alors Boromir, vous avez encore eu des mots avec Aragorn ? »

Ce dernier se tourna vers la sorcière « J'ai l'impression que ça vous intéresse ? »

« Oui, j'aimerais savoir d'où vient le désaccord. »

« Eh bien je souhaite qu'une fois passer les chutes, nous continuons à suivre le fleuve jusqu'à Minas-Tirth, mais Aragorn s'y oppose. Il veut rejoindre le Mordor avec l'anneau. »

« Mais si j'ai bonne mémoire, c'est quand même la mission qu'on nous à confiée, amener l'anneau au Mordor pour le détruire. »

« Mais cet anneau peut être une arme, une arme qui peut changer le destin des hommes. Je sais qu'il est possible de faire le bien avec cet anneau. »

Bellatrix prit place à côté de l'homme du Gondor. « Vous savez Boromir, j'en connais un rayon en ce qui concerne les objets magiques. Et si effectivement cet anneau possède une part de l'esprit de Sauron, alors le contrôler sera impossible. C'est vous qui serez contrôlé, et qui sais ce qu'il vous ferait faire. »

Leur discussion continua jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Boromir lui parla du Gondor, de Minas-Tirth la grande cité blanche. Il en parla avec une telle poésie que Bellatrix lui promit qu'ils s'y rendraient lorsque tout sera fini. Puis Gimli vint les relayer, ils purent ainsi aller se coucher chacun de leur côté.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Les deux jours suivants la compagnie continua sa descente de l'Anduin. Désormais le fleuve coulait dans une profonde gorge. Ils naviguaient avec prudence à la fois parce que le fleuve avait un cours beaucoup plus rapide, mais aussi parce que dans ces gorges ils pouvaient facilement tomber dans un éventuel guet-apens. En plus de ça Legolas avait remarqué qu'à plusieurs reprises un oiseau survolait le fleuve. Il volait très haut dans le ciel, seul l'elfe pouvait le distinguer. Evidemment l'ambiance était à l'inquiétude avec cet éventuel espion au-dessus de leur tête.

A la fin de la matinée du deuxième jour, les quatre bateaux passèrent au pied de l'Argonath. Deux immenses statues représentant les anciens rois du Gondor, Isildur et Anàrion semblaient barrer le chemin à d'éventuels ennemis. Après ça le fleuve se déversa dans un lac et au loin on pouvait entendre le grondement des chutes de Rauros.

Aragorn leur fit alors signe de s'arrêter sur la rive ouest, de toute façon ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin.

« Ah enfin » dit Draco « Quatre jours à ramer, ça commençait à faire beaucoup ». Ils débarquèrent sur une plage de galets au pied d'une forêt. Tandis que Sam alluma le feu pour préparer le déjeuner. Aragorn parla de la suite du voyage.

« Nous traverserons le lac à la tombée de la nuit » annonça le rôdeur « Nous cacherons les bateaux, et continuerons à pied. De là nous atteindrons le Mordor par le nord. »

« Ah oui » répondit Gimli d'un air ironique « Ils nous suffira simplement de trouver notre chemin à travers l'Eymn Muil. Un labyrinthe infranchissable avec des rochers coupant comme des rasoirs. Et après ça encore mieux. Une région de marécage gluant et puant à perte de vue.

Hermione frissonna à la perceptive de traverser ces endroits, mais elle se dit que ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui les attendait au Mordor.

« C'est en effet notre route » répondit le rôdeur « Je vous suggère de vous reposer pour recouvrer vos forces maître nain. »

Cette remarque eut le don de vexer Gimli « Nous n'avons pas besoin de recouvrer nos forces. Apprenez ça jeunes hobbits » dit-il à Merry et Sam.

Mais Legolas semblait préoccupé et en fit part à Aragorn.

« Nous devrions partir maintenant » dit l'elfe.

« On ne peut pas. Les orques patrouillent sur la rive est. Attendons que l'obscurité nous couvrent. » répondit l'homme

« Ce n'est pas la rive est qui m'inquiète. Une menace grandit dans mon esprit. Je sens que quelque chose approche.

Aragorn tourna la tête vers le groupe et se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

« Où est Frodon ? » s'écria-t-il, puis immédiatement après ce fut Hermione qui fit un autre constat.

« Et Boromir, où est-il » Une lumière s'alluma alors dans la tête de Bellatrix, et cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle dégaina sa baguette en maugréant « Celui-là je vous jure qu'il va m'entendre »

« Tante Bella, où vas-tu ? »

« Je vais empêcher ce grand dadais de faire une connerie » dit-elle en s'élançant vers la forêt

_**La suite arrive trés vite et clôturera cette première partie de cette histoire.**_

_**Bonne journée (n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis)**_

_**Tchao à plus**_


	10. Chapitre 9 La dissolution de la

_**Voici maintenant le chapitre 9 qui va clôturer se 1**__**er**__** tiers de l'histoire**_

_**Edit 10/04/2020 Chapitre corrigé par **_**_Cdwinwin_**

_**Chapitre 9 La dissolution de la communauté**_

_**Où on voit que quand ça tourne mal, les gens partent dans tous les sens.**_

« Celui-là je vous jure qu'il va m'entendre »

« Tante Bella, où vas-tu ? »

« Je vais empêcher ce grand dadais de faire une connerie » dit-elle en s'élançant vers la forêt. Elle était persuadée que Boromir allait tenter de prendre l'anneau, c'est pour ça qu'elle courait à toute vitesse à travers les arbres.

Les autres membres de la communauté se dispersèrent pour retrouver leurs compagnons, Draco et Hermione étaient accompagnés de Merry et Pippin.

Après plusieurs minutes ils étendirent des bruits de bataille non loin, et les sorciers constatèrent en effet que leurs épées émettaient une lueur bleue.

"Il y'a des Orques qui approchent" lança Hermione

Draco sortit sa baguette et invoqua son patronus et celui-ci prit la forme d'un Dragon. « Trouve Tante Bella et Boromir et dis leur qu'on a besoin de renfort »

Une fois le dragon partit, Hermione se tourna vers les Hobbits. « Cachez-vous là » dit-elle en désignant une souche d'arbre « Surtout ne bougez pas. »

Hermione et Draco se jetèrent alors dans la mêlée afin de prêter main forte à Aragorn qui combattait à un contre deux cents, et furent rapidement rejoints par Gimli et Legolas.

« Allez-y Aragorn » lança ce dernier. Le rôdeur s'élança afin de protéger Frodon des Orques qui le poursuivaient. En quelques minutes, Hermione tua une dizaine d'Orques à l'épée ou avec sa baguette. Elle remarqua aussi que ces orques n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qu'elle à combattu dans la Moria. Il était beaucoup plus gros, leurs armes étaient moins primaires, et leurs armures semblaient épaisses. Draco aussi arrivait à tenir le choc et grâce à la magie du sang il arriva à lancer un sortilège de bombardement très efficace qui réussit à éliminer une quinzaine d'Orques.

Les cinq compagnons se battirent avec acharnement lorsqu'ils entendirent le son d'un cor

«Le cor du Gondor» cría Legolas.

« Boromir a besoin d'aide » ajouta Aragorn. Immédiatement ce dernier se pressa vers l'origine du son, suivi des autres combattants. Ils avancèrent le plus vite possible pour venir au secours de leur ami.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Boromir était assailli par une cinquantaine d'Orques, mais il pouvait compter sur l'aide des deux hobbits Merry et Pippin, mais aussi et surtout de Bellatrix. Celle-ci enchaîna les sortilèges (de mort ou de découpes pour la plupart) tout en assénant de cruels coups de dagues à ces assaillants.

« Sauvez-vous » cria Boromir à l'intention des Hobbits.

L'instant d'après Bellatrix qui esquiva un coup venu de son côté gauche entendit un bruit de sifflement. Elle poussa un hurlement lorsqu'elle vit que Boromir avait une flèche plantée dans le corps.

Folle de colère Bellatrix lança un Avada Kedavra vers l'archer présumé, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en lancer un autre. Elle sentit une grande douleur derrière sa tête et puis plus rien.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bas de la colline, Draco et Hermione virent que Boromir était dans un état grave. En effet, il avait trois flèches plantées dans le torse et un orque le tenait en joue avec son arc, prêt à l'achever. Aragorn se jeta sur la créature et la décapita. Hermione se pencha vers Boromir celui-ci murmura

« Bellatrix » dit il en pointant son doigt vers la sorcière qui gisait inconsciente sur le sol

Draco se précipita vers sa tante « Tante Bella, NON. »

Elle avait pris un coup derrière la tête, mais heureusement elle était vivante. « Aie, il ne m'a pas loupé celui-là » dit-elle en ouvrant doucement les yeux, elle mit une dizaine de secondes à se souvenir, puis se leva brusquement en hurlant « Boromir où est-il ? »

Draco l'aida à se relever puis la condusit devant l'homme qui visiblement n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

« S'en est fini » dit-il « Le monde des hommes va s'effondrer, tout ne sera que ténèbres et ma cité sera détruite.

Bellatrix n'avait jamais ressenti une telle tristesse. Depuis qu'elle était arrivéz ici, elle pensait au fond d'elle que la vie ou la magie lui offrait une nouvelle chance. Même si elle avait eu du mal à le croire, mais maintenant elle en était sure. Et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Boromir trépasser.

Elle se tourna d'abord vers Hermione.

« S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu as de la potion de régénération sanguine sur toi ? »

« Oui dans mon sac, mais je l'ai laissé sur la berge »

« Je vais le chercher » s'écria Draco

« Mais on n'aura pas le temps » répondit sa tante, qui avait des larmes qui inondait ses yeux.

Draco se leva, ferma les yeux un instant et disparut dans un craquement. Il revint aussi rapidement avec le sac d'Hermione. Bellatrix l'attrapa rapidement et s'approcha du blessé alors que Legolas et Gimli les rejoignaient.

Elle déboucha un flacon de potion anti douleur et la fit boire à Boromir. Puis avec beaucoup de prudence, elle retira les flèches et récita une incantation pour résorber les plaies. A la deuxième tentative; les trous se rebouchèrent et là Hermione tendit à Boromir une potion de régénération sanguine.

Le gondorien revint à lui au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et constata qu'il était en vie. Il se tourna alors vers Bellatrix.

« Vous m'avez sauvé »

« Vous m'aviez promis de me faire visiter la cité blanche. Je ne l'ai pas oublié. »

Puis Aragorn et Draco aidèrent Boromir à se relever. Hermione de son côté aida Legolas à récupérer ses flèches. Elle vit les nombreux cadavres d'Orques et aperçut un symbole sur leurs armures.

« Que signifie ce S blanc » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est le symbole de Saroumanne le blanc, ces Uruks viennent d'Isengard. » puis il tourna son regard en direction du fleuve. « Frodon et Sam, ils s'en vont. »

Aussitôt ils descendirent tous vers la rive, ils constatèrent en effet que les hobbits avaient traversé le lac. Aussitôt Legolas, Boromir et Bellatrix mirent une barque à l'eau. Mais Aragorn resta immobile.

« Vous n'avez pas l'intention de les suivre ? » demanda Boromir.

« Le destin de Frodon, n'est plus entre nos mains. »

« Alors nous avons fait tout ça pour rien. » dit Gimli « La communauté a échoué »

Aragorn se mit alors au milieu de ses amis « Non la communauté vivra, tant que nous resterons loyaux les uns envers les autres. Il est hors de question que nous abandonnions Merry et Pippin à une mort atroce. »

Tous étaient d'accord pour continuer. Ils prirent quand même un instant pour soigner la blessure à la tête de Bellatrix. Une fois cela fait, ils n'emportèrent que le minimum pour cette course rapide. Boromir vit ainsi son bouclier miniaturisé et rangé dans le sac d'Hermione.

Et ainsi en cette fin de journée, Frodon et Sam s'élançaient sur le chemin du Mordor. Sept compagnons partirent en courant vers l'ouest à la poursuite d'une bande d'Uruks.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Au même moment, loin, très loin de l'agitation de la terre du milieu. Une jeune fille était debout sur une plage à regarder les flots. Elle se retourna et vit arriver celui qu'elle attendait. Il avait toujours ses cheveux qui partait dans tous les sens, mais au moins il avait toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts.

« Je suis content que tu sois là »

« Comme tu vois Potter » répondit elle

« Pansy, je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai un prénom »

« Oui, mais n'empêche que tu m'as manqué » répondit la Serpentard en ce jetant dans les bras du survivant. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés. Puis Pansy reprit la parole « Quand j'ai entendu que les mangemorts t'avaient attrapé, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour de bon. »

« Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas » Mais malgré ses paroles rassurantes, Harry était inquiet. Et Pansy se doutait bien qui était à l'origine de ça.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour Granger ? »

« Personne ne sait où elle peut être. Et toi as-tu des nouvelles de Malfoy ? »

« Non aucune, mais je pense que tant qu'ils sont ensembles, ta Granger ne craint rien »

« Je veux bien te croire. » « Visiblement Malfoy lui a parlé de son histoire avec Hermione » pensa le survivant. Puis il poursuivit « Ecoute Pansy, si on veut vaincre « Qui tu sais » on doit entrer dans le coffre des Lestrange à Gringotts. »

Harry lui expliqua son plan et à la fin elle répondit

« D'accord, mais il faut faire vite. D'après ce que j'ai entendu « Tu sais qui » est furieux. Apparemment Bellatrix Lestrange a disparu elle aussi. Et il pense qu'elle l'a trahi. »

Cette nouvelle poussa Harry à revoir son plan. Mais pour l'instant il prit la main de sa bien-aimée et l'entraîna vers la chaumière aux coquillages.

Mais lorsque ils arrivèrent en vue de la maison, ils virent une feuille de papier virevolter vers eux, Harry l'attrapa.

"C'est quoi ?" demanda Pansy

"C'est lui" répondit Harry

Il déplia la lettre et lu à voix haute

_Cher lecteur chére lectrice_

_Tout d'abord je vous remercie d'être aussi nombreux à lire cette histoire._

_Si je m'adresse à vous (en faisant voler en éclat le quatrième mur) c'est pour vous informez que cette histoire va marquer une pause._

_En effet mon boulot et mes études vont me pousser à lever le pied. Néanmoins cette histoire ira bien jusqu'au bout._

_Peut-être que un ou deux OS pourrait arriver à l'occasion. _

_Merci encore à vous tous pour votre fidélité. On se revoit trés __vite._

_Tchao à plus_

_L'auteur _

_PS Si quelqu'un pouvait me dire ou est la poulette ? Ça m'arrangerait _


	11. Chapitre 10 Marathon dans la plaine

_**Eh bien ça y'est aprés une pause d'un mois et demi, je suis de retour pour entamer le deuxiéme tiers de cette histoire qui correspond... Oui au deux tours merci de suivre. Allez on est parti**_

_**Edit 12/04/2020 Chapitre corrigé par **_**_Cdwinwin_**

_**Chapitre 10 Marathon dans la plaine**_

_**Ou on voit que sans être un sportif de haut niveau on arrive quand même à tenir le coup.**_

Les plateaux de l'Eymn Muill étaient déserts. Il n'y avait pas de villages, pas de paysans (en même il avait plus de cailloux que de terre arable.) Bref pas âme qui vive. Juste un étrange groupe de sept personnes qui parcourait le plateau au pas de course. Depuis un jour et demi ils étaient à la poursuite des Uruks et tous remerciaient Hermione pour son sortilège de « pieds légers » qui permettait d'atténuer leur fatigue.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et ils couraient depuis l'aube. Ils firent une halte pour reprendre leur souffle et manger un morceau de Lembas. Aragorn semblait perplexe. Il ignorait quel était l'avance des Uruks, car ils ne s'étaient surement pas arrêtés pour la nuit. Il décida de mettre à profit ses talents de rôdeur, il s'agenouilla et mit sa tête contre un rocher.

« Qu'est qu'il fait ? » demanda Bellatrix.

« Il écoute les bruits de la terre » répondit Legolas « Cela nous dira si les Orques sont proches ».

Bellatrix leva un sourcil « chacun ses méthodes » dit-elle.

Le rôdeur se releva brusquement « Ils ont forcés leur allure. Ils ont surement flairé notre présence. »

Toute la troupe repartit illico,y'compris Gimli qui avait du mal à suivre. Ils étaient certains d'approcher de leur but.

Au bout d'un moment le plateau sur lequel il se trouvait se terminait par des pentes douces qui débouchait sur une vaste plaine qui s'étendait à perte de vue. C'est à peine s'ils pouvaient distinguer les monts brumeux.

« Le Rohan. Le pays des seigneurs des chevaux » dit Aragorn « Quelque chose de maléfique est à l'œuvre ici. Une force semble donner des ailes à ces créatures, et se dresse contre nous ». Puis grâce à sa vision développée, Legolas put voir que les Orques se dirigeaient vers le nord-ouest, vers L'Isengard. Il fallait les rattraper avant qu'ils n'atteignent la forteresse de Saroumanne.

Alors qu'ils descendaient la pente qui menait à la plaine, Aragorn s'arrêta brusquement et se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose. C'était une broche en forme de feuille.

« Ce n'est pas sans raison que tombent les feuilles de la Lorien » dit-il.

Boromir qui se trouvait à côté de lui, compris lui aussi que les Hobbits leur avaient laissé un indice. « Ils sont surement en vie » dit-il

« Et ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance » répondit Aragorn en accélérant sa course, tandis que Gimli finissait sa descende en dégringolade.

« Plus vite Gimli, nous gagnons du terrain » lança Legolas.

« Les longues courses m'épuisent » couina le fils de Durin « Nous les nains nous sommes des sprinteurs redoutables. SUR LES COURTES DISTANCES.

La petite équipe continua sa course jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité les empêches d'aller plus loin. Même avec l'aide des Lumos ils avaient peur de dévier de leur piste. La nuit fut courte car ils repartirent dès l'aube.

Durant toute la journée, ils continuèrent de progresser au pas de course. Et ce, malgré l'endurance dont faisait preuve les orques, comme si les fouets de leur maître étaient à leur trousse. Mais aucun des sept coureurs n'avait l'intention d'abandonner, Hermione était prête à attaquer l'Isengard et à défier Saroumanne pour sauver les Hobbits.

Après une brève nuit de repos, les « coureurs » repartirent avant l'aube. Mais Legolas se retourna vers l'est. « Un soleil rouge se lève, beaucoup de sang a dû couler cette nuit. » Tous espérèrent que ce n'était pas celui de leurs amis.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils se trouvaient au sommet d'une butte, Aragorn tourna la tête vers la gauche puis il fit signe à ses compagnons de se mettre à couvert. Bien leur en avait pris car une minute plus tard, une centaine de cavaliers passèrent à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils ne portaient pas d'armure mais ils étaient armés de longues lances. Lorsqu'ils les eurent tous dépassés, Aragorn sorti de sa cachette et leur cria:

« Cavaliers du Rohan. Quelles nouvelles avez-vous des hommes de la Marche. »

Immédiatement les cavaliers firent demi-tour, encerclèrent rapidement le petit groupe et les mirent en joue avec leurs lances. « Pas très pacifique tout ça » murmura Draco.

Celui qui semblait être le chef de cette cavalerie s'avança vers eux.

« Que font un elfe, un nain, deux femmes et trois hommes sur ces terres ? Répondez. »

« Donnez-moi votre nom, monteur de chevaux, et je vous donnerai le mien. » Répondit Gimli qui ne se laissait pas démonter.

Le cavalier mit pied à terre et s'apprêta à répliquer lorsque Boromir s'interposa.

« Allons voyons restons courtois. Même si dans mon souvenir le Rohan faisait un meilleur accueil aux étrangers, surtout de votre part prince Eomer.

Le cavalier fut arrêté net par cette phrase. Il ôta alors son casque révélant de longs cheveux châtain clair.

« Seigneur Boromir » s'écria t'il « Je ne vous avais pas reconnu. » Les deux hommes s'étreignirent comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

« Je suis ravi de vous revoir » dit Boromir puis se tournant vers ses compagnons « Ces gens là sont mes amis. Voici Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, Gimli fils de Glôin d'Erebor, Legolas fils de Thranduil de la Foret noire. Et voilà Bellatrix, Hermione et Draco des sorciers du nord. Et ils sont dignes de confiance. »

Eomer fut surpris, il ne s'était jamais imaginé que des sorciers pouvaient ressembler à autre chose qu'a de vieux mages. Puis Boromir reprit la parole.

« Je vous présente Eomer, fils d'Eoumund troisième maréchal de la Marche et neveu du roi Théoden. »

Une ombre passa sur le visage du cavalier. « Les choses ont changé depuis votre passage ici. Aujourd'hui mon oncle Théoden ne reconnait plus ses amis de ses ennemis, si même les siens.

« Qu'est-il arrivé au roi ? » demanda Aragorn.

« Saroumanne » répondit Eomer « Il a empoisonné l'esprit de mon oncle et a revendiqué la suzeraineté de ces terres. Moi et mes cavaliers nous sommes loyales au Rohan, et pour cette raison nous avons été bannis.

« C'est injuste » s'écria Hermione.

« C'est malheureusement le cas demoiselle. Mais dites-moi que faites-vous ici ? »

« Nous sommes à la poursuite d'un groupe d'Uruk Kai, qui a fait prisonniers deux de nos amis » répondit Aragorn.

« Nous avons attaqués cette troupes cette nuit. Nous les avons massacrés jusqu'au dernier. »

« Mais il y'avait deux hobbits parmi eux, les avez-vous vus ? » S'écria Gimli

« Ils sont petits, de la taille d'un enfant » précisa Boromir.

« Nous ne les avons pas vus, nous avons empilé les cadavres et les avons brûlés à l'orée de la forêt. »

Eomer siffla et quatre chevaux s'avancèrent vers lui « Ils se nomment Hasufel, Arod, Bribal, et Rinold. Puissent-ils vous apporter meilleure fortune qu'a leur ancien maître » Puis il se remit en selle, salua une dernière fois et repartit en tête de ces cavaliers vers le nord.

Sans perdre un instant, ils se mirent en selle. Aragorn monta Arod, Legolas chevaucha Hasufel avec Gimli, Boromir et Bellatrix étaient sur Rinold, tandis que Draco et Hermione cavalèrent sur Bribal.

Une fois arrivés à l'orée du bois, ils virent un tas de cadavres brûlés avec juste à côté une tête d'orque plantée sur une lance. Immédiatement ils retournèrent le charnier pour trouver une trace de leurs amis. Ils commencèrent à perdre espoir lorsque Aragorn vit des traces sur le sol.

« Venez voir, les hobbits étaient allongés ici. Ils ont rampé et ont réussi à se détacher. » Suivant les traces ils arrivèrent devant les immenses arbres de la forêt de Fangorn.

« Quelle folie les à pousser là-dedans » lança Gimli

« Je n'en sais rien mais il n'y a qu'une façon de la savoir » répondit Hermione qui entra dans les bois, bientôt suivi de ses compagnons.

_**Je suis trés content de vous retrouver pour la suite (je vous avais dit que je n'abandonnerais pas) le prochain chapitre arrive trés vite. Et je vous annonce qu'une deuxième FF arrivera trés vite (elle sera centré sur "le Hoobit")**_

**_Oubliez pas la petite review _**

**_Tchao_****_ à plus _**


	12. Chapitre 11 Le Magicien blanc

_**Et voici maintenant rien que pour vous bande de veinards le onzième chapitre**_

_**Edit 12/04/2020 Chapitre corrigé par **_**_Cdwinwin_**

_**Chapitre 11 Le magicien blanc**_

_**Où on voit qu'au travers d'une balade dans les bois, on peut faire de de drôle de rencontre.**_

La Forêt de Fangorn était immense. cela faisait plusieurs heures que les sept compagnons parcouraient ses bois à la recherche des hobbits. Après avoir suivi leurs traces, celle-ci avaient disparu mais elles furent remplacées par des empreintes de pas énorme.

« C'est bizarre y'a-t-il des géants dans cette forêt ? » demanda Draco.

« Non » répondit Legolas. « Cette forêt est très veille, elle est le dernier vestige de l'immense forêt qui recouvrait l'ensemble de l'Eriador lors des jours anciens. Ces bois sont pleins de souvenirs et… De colère. »

Un grondement se fit entendre et se répéta à travers les arbres. Bellatrix sortit sa baguette prête à se défendre.

« C'est quoi ce bruit ? » demanda t-elle

« Les arbres se parlent entre eux » répondit l'elfe et devant l'air dubitatif de la sorcière il poursuivit « Ils ont des sentiments, grâce aux elfes. Ce sont eux qui ont réveillé les arbres et leur ont appris à parler. »

Boromir rajouta « La légende dit même que certains peuvent se déplacer, malheureusement personne n'en a jamais vu ».

« On les appelle les Ents » dit Hermione « Je l'ai lu dans un livre de la bibliothèque de Fondcombe. »

Draco soupira « Ah franchement qu'est-ce t'a pas appris dans les livres ? »

« Ça » répondit Hermione qui lui mit une claque derrière la tête.

Soudain Legolas se figea, il vit une espèce de lueur blanche à travers les arbres.

« Que voyez-vous ? » demanda Aragorn.

« Le magicien blanc approche » répondit l'elfe.

Rapidement tous mirent la main sur leurs armes, se tenant prêts à combattre. Hermione, Draco et Bellatrix tenaient leur baguette. Boromir et Aragorn étaient prêts à dégainer. « Il faut faire vite, ne pas lui permettre de nous jeter un sort » dit Aragorn.

Une aveuglante lumière blanche apparut, mais ni les flèches de Legolas ni les sortilèges des sorciers ne purent la repousser.

« Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes hobbits ?» lança une voix qui émanait de la lumière.

« Où sont-ils ? » répondit Boromir

« Ils sont passés par ici avant-hier. Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Est-ce que cela vous rassure ? »

Sur ce, la lumière se dissipa et révéla le visage de celui qu'ils avaient vu disparaître. Son habit était maintenant d'un blanc éclatant et ses yeux pétillaient autant que ceux de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux et n'arrêtait pas de répéter « Ce n'est pas possible ». Bellatrix affichait un grand sourire sur son visage et Hermione tomba à genoux et ses yeux s'embrumèrent.

« Gandalf » murmura-t-elle

« Gandalf. Oui c'est ainsi qu'on me nommait. Gandalf le gris, c'était mon nom. Je suis Gandalf le blanc à présent. »

« Pardonnez-moi » dit Legolas en s'inclinant « Je vous ai pris pour Saroumanne. »

« Je suis Saroumanne, ou plutôt comme Saroumanne tel qu'il aurait dû être. »

Ils n'arrivaient pas à y'croire, tous avaient encore en tête la chute de Gandalf dans la Moria.

« Vous êtes tombés » dit Aragorn.

« A travers le feu et l'eau. » Le magicien s'approcha alors de ses amis. Il leur raconta sa chute qui dura d'après lui une éternité.

« Profonde est l'abîme que franchi le Pont de Durin et jamais personne n'a réussi à le sonder » dit Gimli.

« Il existe pourtant un fond au-delà de toute connaissance. Dans ses eaux glacées je finis par toucher aux fondements de la pierre, mais mon ennemi fut affaibli et j'en profita pour l'attaquer et le combattre à travers les tunnels du plus profond cachot jusqu'au sommet de Zirakzigil je combattis le Balrog de Morgoth. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je pus jeter à bas mon ennemi qui alla se briser sur le flanc de la montagne. Les ténèbres m'entourèrent et mon esprit s'égara au delà de l'espace et du temps. Mais ce n'était pas la fin et je sentis la vie revenir en moi. Je fus renvoyé pour accomplir ma tâche. »

« Mais comment avez-vous fait pour revenir ? » demanda Hermione

« Je ne le sais pas. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que Gwaihir le seigneur des aigles m'a ramené en Lorien, et je lui ai demandé de surveiller votre trajet sur l'Anduin. »

« C'est donc lui l'oiseau que vous avez vu Legolas » s'écria Bellatrix.

« Maintenant mes amis vous devez savoir que le temps nous est comptés. » dit Gandalf en se relevant. « Le Rohan est en guerre nous devons aller à Edoras très rapidement. »

« Ce n'est pas la porte à côté » dit Gimli

« Mais Gandalf, et Merry et Pippin ? Nous n'allons pas les laisser seuls ici ? » demanda Bellatrix.

« Sachez demoiselle Black, qu'un pouvoir sommeille dans cette forêt. Et que grâce à nos amis hobbits il va se produire quelque chose qui n'est pas arrivé depuis les jours anciens. Les Ents vont se réveiller et découvrir qu'ils sont forts. Mais rassurez-vous, Merry et Pippin sont en sécurité ici, bien plus que nous le seront. »

« Et c'est censé nous rassurer ? » répondit la sorcière.

Gandalf ne répondit pas et se rapprocha de Draco et d'Hermione.

« Alors jeunes gens, comment allez-vous ? »

« Ça peut aller » dit Hermione « Nous sommes content de vous retrouver Gandalf »

Ce dernier tourna son regard vers Draco et vit qu'il portait une épée à sa ceinture.

« Oh je constate que Dame Galadriel vous a fait un beau cadeau. »

« Pas seulement à moi » répondit le Serpentard en désignant la lame d'Hermione.

« Bien, très bien » murmura le magicien alors qu'ils venaient d'atteindre l'orée du bois où les chevaux se trouvaient. Gandalf se mit à siffler. A une centaine de mètres devant eux un cheval s'approcha. Sa robe d'un blanc pur semblait refléter la lumière du soleil.

« C'est un Mearas » s'écria Legolas

« En effet » répondit Gandalf qui s'approcha de l'animal. « Grispoil c'est ainsi qu'il se nomme. Et nous avons affronté de nombreux périls ensemble. »

Hermione semblait émerveillée par celui-ci, et aurait aimé voyager sur son dos, mais seul Gandalf pouvait le monter.

Une longue route devait les mener jusqu'à Edoras la capitale du Rohan. Celle-ci se trouvait au sud. Au pied des montagnes blanches. D'après Boromir cela représentait au moins 400 km. La journée fut longue et monotone à travers les plaines, et il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent.

Le soir venu, l'ambiance était plus détendue. Une fois que les chevaux furent dessellés, la conversation alla bon train, allant du sauvetage de Boromir par Bellatrix à des anecdotes de Draco et d'Hermione sur Poudlard. Tout le monde se coucha de bonne humeur. En même temps ça faisait quatre jours qu'ils n'avaient pas profité d'une vraie nuit de sommeil.

**_Très_**_** content de voir que vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux à me lire.**_

_**Merci encore pour votre fidélité, on se retrouve bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Tchao à plus**_


	13. Chapitre 12 Le roi du chateau d'Or

_**Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre et merci d'être toujours fidèle au **_**_poste_**

**_Edit 18/04/2020 Chapitre corrigé par Cdwinwin_**

_**Chapitre 12 Le roi du château d'or**_

_**Où on voit qu'un magicien peut tout faire. Y'compris de l'exorcisme **_

Le lendemain, la compagnie se réveilla de bonne heure et reprit la route. Ils louèrent en silence le Lembas, en effet une seule bouchée suffisait à les rassasier.

A la mi-journée, ils virent se dresser au pied des montagnes une ville percher sur une colline. Au sommet cette dernière se trouvait un château, dont le toit briller sous les rayons du soleil.

« Edoras » annonça Gandalf « Et le château d'or de Meduseld. C'est ici que demeure Théoden le roi du Rohan. Mais son esprit est envoûté par Saroumanne. »

Les sorciers eux ressentaient quelque chose de bizarre. « Je sens comme de la magie noire autour de cet endroit » dit Bellatrix. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Faites attention à ce que vous dites. Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenues, même vous Boromir. » dit Gandalf « Quant à vous mes chers sorciers, je vous suggère d'être très discrets. »

Hermione comprit le message et fit disparaître sa baguette sous ses vêtements. Son action fut rapidement imité par les autres.

La traversée d'Edoras se fit dans le silence, les gens les regardaient d'un air étrange. L'ambiance était lugubre à tel point que Gimli s'écria:

« Je suis sûr que même dans un cimetière l'ambiance serait meilleure. »

Une fois arrivés au pied des marches du château ils mirent pied à terre. Mais une fois devant les portes ils furent arrêtés par des gardes.

« Vous ne pouvez entrer armer Gandalf le gris. Et cela est valable pour vos compagnons » dit le chef des gardes ».

« Est-ce que cet ordre s'applique aussi à votre ami et allié du Gondor ? » répondit Boromir.

« Désolé mon seigneur. Ce sont les ordres de Grima Langue de serpent. »

Les compagnons confièrent alors leurs armes aux gardes, ces derniers reçurent un regard noir de la part de Bellatrix. « Faites attention de pas l'abîmer » dit-elle en tentant sa dague. Puis le chef demanda son bâton à Gandalf.

« Vous n'allez quand même pas priver un vieillard de son appui ? »

Il n'insista pas et fit ouvrir les portes du palais. Ils entrèrent dans une longue pièce encadrée par des colonnes. Et au fond se trouvait un trône où siégeait un vieillard. Il semblait accablé par l'âge et la fatigue, mais une aura sombre semblait émanée de lui. Sur sa droite était assis un petit homme aux cheveux noirs et gras et aux yeux de vipère.

« La courtoisie de votre demeure a diminué ces temps-ci Roi Théoden. »

Le vieux souverain releva la tête, et lança d'une voix fatiguée. « Pourquoi vous ferais-je bon accueil Gandalf ? Oiseau de malheur ? »

Le petit homme se leva et marcha vers eux. « L'heure est tardive où ce magicien choisit de revenir, avec son cortège de mauvaises nouvelles. »

« Silence Grima » lui répliqua Gandalf « Garde ta sale langue fourchue derrière tes dents. Je ne suis pas passés par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent. »

Il brandit son bâton sous son nez « Gardes, je vous avais ordonné de lui prendre son bâton. Emparez-vous d'eux »

Avant que les gardes ne puissent les toucher, Draco leur jeta un sortilège de bloque-jambes. Mais Grima voulut se jeter sur Bellatrix mais cette dernière le jeta sans ménagement par terre. Et alors qu'il voulut se relever il fut maintenu au sol par Gimli. « J'éviterais de l'énervée si j'étais vous » lança le nain.

Profitant de la confusion Gandalf s'avança vers le trône. « Théoden fils de Thengel. Depuis trop longtemps vous êtes maintenu dans l'ombre, laissez-moi vous ramener dans la lumière. »

Mais le roi se mit à rire de façon diabolique, mais il ne s'agissait pas de celui du roi. « Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Gandalf le gris. »

Mais le magicien se dégagea de son manteau gris et il dégagea une lumière blanche aveuglante. Gandalf utilisa alors sa puissance pour délivrer le roi de l'emprise de Saroumanne.

« Je vous aspirerais Saroumanne, comme on aspire le poisson d'une plaie. »

Les trois sorciers n'avaient jamais senti une magie d'une telle force.

« Partez » ordonna Gandalf, et le roi s'écroula sur son trône.

Aussitôt une jeune femme blonde se jeta sur le roi pour le relever, mais son visage sembla d'éclaircir et reprendre ses couleurs naturelles.

« Je connais ton visage. Eowyn ma chère nièce, » dit-il en la serrant dans ces bras. Après ça il se tourna vers les autres. « Merci Gandalf, sombre ont été mes rêves ces temps-ci. »

La première décision du roi fut de chasser Grima qui déguerpit vers l'Isengard. Puis il alla se recueillir devant la dépouille de son fils Theodred qui venait de succomber à ses blessures, après la bataille des Gués de l'Isen.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Les obsèques du prince étaient prévues pour le lendemain et les compagnons acceptèrent l'hospitalité du roi. Malgré son chagrin, Eowyn voulut s'occuper des « invités ». Ainsi elle guida Bellatrix jusqu'à sa chambre, tandis que Draco échangea quelques mots avec Hermione.

« Voilà votre chambre » dit Eowyn en ouvrant une porte donnant sur une vaste chambre, qui comprenait deux grands lits. « J'ai pris la liberté de vous donner une chambre commune pour vous et votre fille. »

« Ma fille ? » répondit Bellatrix totalement sonnée par la phrase de son hôte. Elle regarda alors derrière et compris qu'elle faisait référence à Hermione.

Cette dernière ne savait pas comment répondre, tandis que Draco dut se faire violence pour éviter d'éclater de rire.

« Ah non il y a une petite erreur » répondit Bellatrix « Hermione est comment dire… C'est l'amie de mon neveu Draco. »

« Oh je suis désolée » répondit la dame du Rohan.

« Ce n'est pas grave, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé récemment ici »

« Je suis confuse vraiment, je pensai que vous étiez l'épouse du seigneur Boromir. »

Là ce fut Hermione qui dut se faire violence pour étouffer un fou rire.

« Je ne connais le seigneur Boromir que depuis quelques mois, je lui ait sauvé la vie certes, mais la seule promesse qu'il m'ait faite, c'est de me faire visiter sa cité mais rien de plus ».

Rouge de confusion Eowyn se retira.

« Bon moi je crois que je vais prendre un bain » déclara Bellatrix à l'encontre des deux jeunes. « Et toi Draco arrête de rire bêtement, parce que sinon y'a celle là qui va venir de te dire bonjour. » dit elle en agitant sa main droite.

Les funérailles du prince Théodred eurent lieu le lendemain. Toute la population d'Edoras qui fut présente pour rendre hommage au prince. Il fut inhumé sous les tertres funèbres où reposaient les rois de jadis. Après la cérémonie, un groupe se présenta aux portes de la ville. Il s'agissait de survivants du massacre d'un village par les armées de Saroumanne. Le roi Théoden devait donc prendre une décision quant à la suite des événements. Gandalf et Aragorn tentèrent de le convaincre d'attaquer de front les envahisseurs, Boromir proposa même de faire venir des renforts du Gondor.

« Je ne ferais pas subir de nouvelles pertes à mon peuple en risquant une guerre ouverte. Quant à votre idée seigneur Boromir je vous en remercie sincèrement. Mais je doute qu'elle soit prête à temps et je ne tient pas à ce que vous dégarnissez votre frontière avec le Mordor. J'ai pris ma décision.

Le lendemain le roi annonça que la population d'Edoras devait se préparer à partir pour le Gouffre de Helm, une forteresse située dans les montagnes blanches. Tandis que les habitants chargeaient quelques affaires sur leurs chevaux ou leur charrette, Gandalf marcha rapidement vers les écuries il était accompagné d'Aragorn et de Gimli.

« Le Gouffre de Helm ? C'est de la folie » s'écria le Nain. « Ils fuient vers les montagnes alors qu'ils devraient rester se battre. »

« Le roi pense que c'est le mieux pour son peuple » répondit le rôdeur « Et le gouffre les à sauvés par le passé. »

« Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir de ce ravin. » dit Gandalf « Théoden pense les mettre à l'abri, mais ils courent droit au massacre. J'ai peur pour la survie du Rohan. Leurs défenses doivent tenir. »

« Elle tiendront » répondit Aragorn.

Gandalf s'approcha alors de Gripoil avant de le chevaucher. « Cela fait trois cents vies d'homme que je foule cette terre, et déjà le temps me manque mais avec un peu de chance ma quête ne sera pas vaine. Aragorn attendait ma venue aux premières lueurs du cinquième jour, a l'aube regardait à l'est. »

Et immédiatement Gripoil galopa à une vitesse folle et emporta son cavalier loin d'ici.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Pendant ce temps, loin à l'ouest en Isengard, Grima le conseiller exilé était en train de faire son rapport à Saroumanne et cela ne plaisait pas du tout au magicien.

« Gandalf le blanc ? Gandalf le fou plutôt. Combien de temps encore va-t-il m'humilier avec ses nouvelles aptitudes ? »

« Il n'était pas seul maître » poursuivit Grima « Il y'avait aussi trois magiciens avec lui »

Saroumanne fut plus que surpris par cette révélation. « Non c'est impossible il n'existe personne en terre du milieu à part les Istari qui maîtrisent la magie. A quoi ressemblaient ces personnes ? »

« Il y'avait un homme jeune avec des cheveux blonds et deux femmes une grande avec des cheveux noirs et une plus jeune avec des yeux marrons. Et je suis sur qu'ils faisaient partie de la race des hommes, ce n'étaient pas des Elfes »

Saroumanne était très étonné de cette révélation. D'où pouvaient venir ces gens ? Peut-être étaient-ils des disciples de Gandalf ? Non il l'aurait su d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cela, en tout cas contrecarrait ses plans.

« Qui d'autres était avec Gandalf ? » demanda t'il à Grima.

« Il y'avait aussi un Elfe un nain et deux hommes. J'ai reconnu l'un d'eux, il s'agissait de Boromir le fils de l'Intendant Dennethor. »

« Et l'autre, venait il du Gondor ? »

« Non je crois qu'il venait du nord, un de ces rôdeurs Dunedain. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'il portait une étrange bague. Elle était composée de deux serpents aux yeux d'émeraude, l'un portant une couronne de fleurs et était dévorée par l'autre. »

Saroumanne se leva d'un bond et attrapa un livre qui se trouvait dans sa bibliothèque. Il feuilleta quelques pages avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

L'Anneau de Barahir il s'agissait d'un héritage des rois de Nùmenor et qui datait du premier âge.

« Alors Gandalf le gris croit avoir retrouvé le descendant d'Isildur. L'héritier perdu du trône du Gondor. Aucune importance, le monde des hommes va s'effondrer. Et cela commencera à Edoras. »

« Non maître » lança Grima « Je ne pense pas que Théoden ne restera pas à Edoras, c'est dangereux et il le sais. Ils vont fuir vers le Gouffre de Helm.

« Alors c'est là-bas que nous les écraserons »

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut et je vous annonce que le prochain le n°13 arrivera trés vite (le 1er Janvier)**_

_**Merci d'être là les amis et passez tous un joyeux Noel**_

_**Tchao à plus**_


	14. Chapitre 13 Sur le route du Gouffre

_**Comme promis en ce 1er Janvier voici le chapitre 13. Mais avant toute chose je vous souhaite à tout et à toutes une trés bonne année 2020 où que vous soyez dans le monde.**_

_**Edit 18/04/2020 Chapitre corrigé par Cdwinwin**_

_**Chapitre 13 Sur la route du Gouffre**_

_**Où on voit que quand on prend la route on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre**_

Le long convoi de civils avançait lentement au pied des montagnes blanches. Il était néanmoins protégé par une trentaine de cavaliers mené par le roi Théoden qui chevauchait aux cotés d'Aragorn et de Boromir.

Hermione et Draco se trouvaient au milieu du convoi. Ils chevauchèrent Bribal tandis que Gimli était seul sur Hasufel. A leur cotés marchaient Eowyn et Bellatrix, en effet celle-ci à l'instar de Legolas ne supportait pas de rester longtemps à cheval.

Si on avait dit à Hermione qu'un jour elle se retrouverait dans un autre monde, sans doute elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Mais en même temps elle avait vécu tant de choses fantastique et inimaginable depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Mais en plus si quelqu'un lui avait qu'un jour elle aurait une relation non violente voire même amicale avec Bellatrix Lestrange, elle aurait envoyé la personne immédiatement à Sainte Mangouste.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils étaient en terre du milieu et Hermione devait bien avouer que la Bellatrix qu'elle avait connue, c'est-à-dire la mangemort complètement folle et dénué de sentiments, avait maintenant disparue. Elle avait laissé la place à une femme forte courageuse, mais qui avait conservé un côté sarcastique qui devait être la marque de fabrique des Serpentard. Même si elle avait eu du mal au début, Hermione croyait vraiment à la rédemption de Bellatrix. Elle n'avait cependant pas oublié ce que l'ancienne mangemort avait fait à Sirius ou aux parents de Neville. La Gryffondor avait aussi remarqué que Bellatrix avait changé physiquement. Son visage n'était plus émacié? ses cheveux et sa peau avaient perdu leur aspect terne. Et de plus elle avait métamorphosé sa robe noire en une tunique bleu et pantalon vert foncé, ce qui la rendait moins ténébreuse.

« Hermione ça va ? » demanda Draco qui la tira de ses pensés

« Oui, tu disais quelque chose ? »

« Oui je demandai à Gimli s'il existait des femmes chez les nains »

« Il en existe en effet mon cher Draco » répondit Gimli « Mais elles sont peu nombreuses et ne quittent que rarement nos domaines. Et de plus elles sont tellement ressemblantes au niveau de la voix et du physique qu'on les confond souvent avec les hommes nains. »

« Vous voulez dire même la barbe ? » demanda Bellatrix

« Bien entendu. Mais cela a donné naissance à une rumeur disant qu'il n'y aurait pas de femmes naines. Et que les nains jaillissent de la pierre, ce qui est faux bien sur »

Cette petite blague eut le don de faire rire tout le monde, et contribua à la bonne ambiance. Cela fut aussi le cas lorsque Gimli se retrouva les quatre fers à l'air après que son cheval ait voulu accélérer.

Le soir venu, un campement fut installé. Aragorn en profita pour montrer aux deux jeunes sorciers comment entretenir leurs épées. Bellatrix de son côté donna un coup de main à Eowyn pour la préparation du repas, une aide qui fut la bienvenue selon la princesse.

Après avoir servi de nombreuses familles, Bellatrix et Eowyn s'approchèrent de leurs amis.

« Allez les enfants » lança Bellatrix « Mangez tant que c'est chaud. »

Les trois affamés furent servis lorsque Eowyn demanda à Aragorn.

« Mon oncle m'a raconté quelque chose, il m'a dit que vous avez fait la guerre au côté de Thengel mon grand-père. Il a dû se tromper. »

« Le roi Théoden a une bonne mémoire. Il n'était qu'un petit garçon à cette époque. »

Draco écarquilla brusquement ses yeux, tandis que Hermione lâcha brutalement sa cuillère.

« Alors vous avez soixante ans ? » demanda Eowyn.

Le rôdeur ne répondit pas.

« Soixante-dix ? Vous n'avez pas quatre-vingt ans ? »

Aragorn précisa « Quatre-vingt-sept »

Bellatrix manqua de tomber dans les pommes, Draco lui fit un rapide calcul mental et se tourna vers Hermione pour lui dire « Il est plus vieux que le professeur Mc Gonagall ».

« Vous êtes un descendant de Nùmenor, bénie d'une longue vie » reprit Eowyn « On à dit que votre peuple avait disparu. »

« Il ne reste que peu d'entre nous, depuis que le royaume du nord a disparu. »

Lorsque le repas prit fin, Bellatrix s'éloigna un peu. Elle s'installa sur un promontoire élevé. Elle sortit alors de sous sa tunique une petite sacoche et à l'intérieur se trouvait plusieurs parchemins et des fuseaux.

« Alors je vais pouvoir finir celui-ci » pensa-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle commençait son ouvrage elle vit quelqu'un marcher vers elle.

« Bellatrix que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je cherche le calme ma petite Hermione. Mais si tu veux me rejoindre tu es la bienvenue. »

Elle s'avança et s'assit à côté de son aîné. « Je ne savais pas que tu aimais dessiner. »

« J'ai toujours aimé le dessin, et ça me permet de conserver des souvenirs de ce que je vois »

Hermione jeta alors un coup d'œil aux autres dessins. Beaucoup représentaient les paysages qu'ils avaient vus durant leur voyage, il'y avait aussi des portraits des membres de la compagnie et d'autres.

« C'est magnifique, tu dessines très bien »

Bellatrix leva ses prunelles mauves de son dessin et accorda un sourire à la Gryffondor.

« Quand j'aurai fini celui-là, il faudra que j'aie une petite discussion avec la grande blonde. »

« Grande blonde ?» demanda Hermione « Tu parles de dame Eowyn ? »

« Exact je vais lui dire qu'il faut qu'elle arrête de se faire des idées à propos d'Aragorn. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Aragorn est déjà engagé avec Arwen et je ne vais pas laisser cette cavalière tout gâcher »

Hermione se mit à sourire, elle n'aurait jamais cru ça de la part de Bellatrix. Après tout elle savait qu'Arwen avait été la première à lui témoigner de l'amitié.

« Enfin heureusement qu'elle ne tourne pas autour de Boromir » ajouta Hermione.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Hermione sut alors qu'elle avait fait mouche. « Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu le regardes. La façon dont vous passer votre temps à vous chamailler. On dirait Draco et moi à Poudlard. »

« Tu te fais des idées ma petite. Franchement tu me vois vivre avec ce grand dadais. » Les deux femmes continuèrent leur discussion tout au long de la soirée.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Le lendemain, le cortège reprit sa route vers le gouffre. Draco remarqua que sa tante fusillait Eowyn du regard, chaque fois celle-ci s'approchait d'Aragorn.

« Mione, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à ton avis ? » demanda Draco

Avant que sa fiancée ne pût répondre, ils virent Aragorn qui s'était éloigné un instant revenir en courant vers eux. « Des Wargs, nous sommes attaqués. »

Très vite tous les cavaliers se mirent en ordre de bataille, même Gimli voulait en être. Les trois sorciers se tenaient prêts à en découdre.

Ils virent alors arriver une trentaine d'orques à cheval sur des créatures ressemblant à un croisement entre des loups et des hyènes. Hermione lança un sort de découpe bien précis puisqu'elle décapita un cavalier, tandis que Legolas envoya une flèche dans la tête de sa monture.

Le combat fut rude mais au final la majorité des assaillants furent massacrés.

« Où est Aragorn ? » demanda Legolas.

C'était inquiétant, le rôdeur était introuvable. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vue, il se trouvaient au bord d'un précipice. Non il ne pouvait pas.

Leurs pensées furent interrompues par le ricanement d'un orque celui-ci semblait gravement blessé.

« Dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé et j'abrégerai tes souffrances » lança Gimli

« Il est tombé du haut de la falaise » gémit la créature

« Menteur » répondit Legolas

Mais Bellatrix sortit sa baguette et cria « Légilimancie »

Une fois dans l'esprit de l'orque elle vit malheureusement Aragorn chuter dans le vide, mais elle vit aussi quelque chose d'autres. Quelqu'un qui s'adressait à l'orque.

« Tuer le plus de Rohirims possible et parmi eux se trouve des sorciers. Ramenez-les-moi vivants »

L'instant d'après Bellatrix revint à elle visiblement l'orque venait de trépasser.

« Alors ? » demanda Hermione.

Bellatrix sentit une boule dans sa gorge « il est tombé » murmura-t-elle.

Un lourd silence tomba sur la compagnie, ils se mirent à suivre les cavaliers vers le gouffre tels des zombies.

Après une marche qui leur parut avoir duré des heures, ils étaient arrivés au gouffre de Helm. Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'elle fut à l'abri des regards qu'Hermione laissa le chagrin l'envahir et durant la nuit qui suivit elle ne quitta pas les bras de Draco même pas pour manger.

Bellatrix passa toute la nuit sur les remparts de la forteresse à regarder les étoiles. Elle éprouvait beaucoup de tristesse de la disparition d'Aragorn, mais fut encore plus attristée par la peine d'Hermione « cette petite à perdu trop d'amis » se dit-elle. Elle ne vit pas Boromir arriver derrière elle.

« Vous aussi vous n'arrivez pas à dormir »

Bellatrix ne répondit rien, puis des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage. Boromir sans réfléchir prit la sorcière dans ses bras et pendant une partie de la nuit ils restèrent élancés sur les remparts du gouffre du Helm.

**_Encore une fois bonne année et un grand merci à touts ceux et toutes celles qui me laisse une review _**

**_Rdv pour le prochain chapitre_**

**_Tchao à plus_**


	15. Chapitre 14 Veillée d'arme

_**Et voici un nouveau chapitre, aprés un mois d'absence dut aux examens et à une petite panne d'inspiration**_

_**Edit 18/04/2020 Chapitre corrigé par Cdwinwin**_

_**Chapitre 14 Veillée d'armes**_

_**Où on voit qu'on attend le début de la bataille**_

L'ambiance a l'intérieur du Gouffre de Helm était lourde. Tout le monde savait que Saroumanne allait attaquer. Mais Quand ?

Le ciel était gris au-dessus des montagnes Blanches, et de loin on pouvait croire que le long mur du gouffre était le reflet du ciel. Mais si on regardait bien on pouvait distinguer deux personnes qui fixaient l'horizon.

« Ils ont réussi à construire ce mur sans magie. Ils sont forts ces moldus. » lança Draco. « Tu en penses quoi Hermione ? »

Celle-ci regardait désespérément vers la plaine et son regard était toujours chargé de tristesse.

« Je n'arrive toujours à pas y'croire » dit-elle.

Draco savait qu'elle avait du mal à se remettre de « la disparition » d'Aragorn.

« Ecoute Hermione, on est tous très tristes de ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je suis sur qu'il n'aimerait pas qu'on baisse les bras. »

La Gryffondor ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes, mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit elle vit au loin un cavalier approché.

« DRACO C'EST LUI IL EST VIVANT » cria t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ce n'est pas possible ! »

Et pourtant c'était bien Aragorn qui chevauchait vers eux, les deux sorciers se dirigèrent rapidement vers la porte.

C'est peu de le dire, mais l'arrivée d'Aragorn avait provoqué un mouvement de joie et de soulagement parmi les habitants. Sauf pour un qui fendait la foule en maugréant.

« Ou est-il ? Laissez-moi passer, je vais le tuer. » grogna Gimli qui se planta devant le rôdeur « Vous êtes l'homme le plus chanceux, le plus malin et l'homme le plus imprudent que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Soyez béni mon ami. »

Aragorn n'eut pas le temps de remercier son ami que deux personnes se jetèrent sur lui.

« Aragorn, vous êtes vivant » dit Hermione.

« Je suis content de vous revoir » répondit il « Mais le temps presse, je dois voir le roi »

« Il est dans la grande salle » répondit Draco

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Aragorn monta rapidement les marches qui menait à la grande salle. Devant les portes, il tomba sur Legolas qui discutait avec Bellatrix.

« Vous avez une mine affreuse » lança l'elfe à son compagnon avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Puis ce fut au tour de Bellatrix qui lui murmura « Ne nous refaites jamais ça. » Puis elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche. « Vous avez fait tomber ça. » dit elle en lui tendant le pendentif d'Arwen.

Après avoir remercié la sorcière, Aragorn entra dans la salle sous l'œil stupéfié du roi Théoden et de Boromir.

Immédiatement le rôdeur raconta ce qu'il avait vu.

« Sire nous devons renforcer nos défenses, Saroumanne a envoyé une grande armée vers nous. »

Théoden fronça les sourcils « Une grande armée ? Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Oui l'Isengard s'est vidée » répondit Aragorn.

« Combien sont-ils ? » demanda Boromir

« Au moins dix milles. »

Un silence glaçant tomba sur la salle.

« Dix milles ? »

« C'est une armée crée dans un seul but : Détruire le monde des hommes. Ils seront là à la tombée de la nuit. »

« Et bien qu'ils viennent » répondit le Roi.

Alors que celui-ci se dirigea avec ses hommes vers la grande porte, les trois sorciers sur leurs talons. En chemin le roi ordonna que tous les hommes ou jeunes garçons se tiennent prêts à se battre au crépuscule.

Une fois arrivé à la porte, le roi demanda aux gardes présents de la renforcer.

« Vous croyez pourvoir tenir ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je crois en mes hommes » répondit Théoden. « Sachez demoiselle que jamais aucune armée n'a pu franchir le mur du gouffre ou pénétrer dans Fort le Cor. »

« Mais il ne s'agit pas de ses abrutis d'Orques. » dit Gimli « Il s'agit d'Uruk-Kai. Leur armure est épaisse, et large est leur bouclier. »

« J'ai connu de nombreuses guerres maître nain. Et je sais comment défendre ma citadelle. »

Alors qu'ils remontèrent vers les remparts, ils virent que des gardes commencèrent à déplacer les femmes et les enfants vers les cavernes.

« Ils se briseront sur ses remparts comme l'eau sur les rochers » clama Théoden. « Les hordes de Saroumanne vont piller et brûler, mais ça nous nous en remettrons. Les récoltes peuvent être ressemées et les maisons reconstruites, car à l'intérieur de ces murs nous leur survivront. »

L'optimisme du roi s'apparentait de plus en plus à du déni.

« Ils ne viennent pas détruire les récoltes ou les villages du Rohan. » s'écria Aragorn. « Ils viennent anéantir son peuple. Jusqu'au dernier enfant. »

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? » déclara le roi. « Regardez mes hommes, leur courage ne tient qu'a un fil. »

Il est vrai que la peur pouvait se voir dans les yeux des soldats, surtout si on maîtrisait la Legilimancie.

« Si tel doit être la fin de mon peuple, alors je ferai tout pour qu'elle reste dans les mémoires. » termina Théoden.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Alors que la nuit venait de tombée, l'activité se concentrait autour de l'armurerie. Tous les hommes valides reçurent une arme ainsi qu'une cotte de mailles. Ils étaient au maximum trois cents face aux dix mille Uruk-hais de Saroumanne.

Grâce à l'insistance de Boromir et Aragorn, Hermione et Bellatrix n'avaient pas été contrainte de rejoindre les autres femmes dans les cavernes.

Grâce à la magie, Draco put ajuster sa cotte de maille. Il comptait se servir de sa baguette et de son épée qu'il prit soin d'affûter.

Quelques minutes plus tard il vit arriver Hermione.

« Draco je pense que ça suffit. Tu risques de te retrouver avec un coupe papier à force. »

Il est vrai que le Serpentard n'avait pas vu le temps passer, mais là il n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il voyait.

« Tu as peur Mione ? »

La Gryffondor se rapprocha de son ami.

« Oui j'ai peur Draco. A 300 contre 10000, je ne sais pas comment on va s'en sortir. »

« Hermione je ne sais pas moi non plus comment on va s'en sortir. Mais on fera tout pour les battre. »

Hermione vit de la détermination dans les yeux du Serpentard. Elle savait à quoi se raccrocher.

Soudain le son d'un cor les ramena à la réalité. Ils sortirent rapidement mais à leur grande surprise, ce n'était pas les Orques.

C'est peu de dire que les défenseurs de la citadelle étaient plus que surpris de l'arrivée de plusieurs centaines d'archers elfes. Lorsque Draco et Hermione, s'approchèrent ils reconnurent Haldir le chef des archers de la Lorien.

« J'apporte la parole d'Elrond de Fondcombe » déclara-t-il au roi Théoden.

« Autrefois il existait une alliance entres les elfes et les hommes, et nous sommes venus honorer cette alliance. »

L'apport des elfes, permit aux défenseurs de reprendre espoir. Et alors qu'ils allèrent se placer le long du grand mur, Bellatrix eut le temps de dire un mot à son neveu et à Hermione.

« Faites attention, et évitez de faire des choses stupides, comme vous faire tuer par exemple ».

« Et toi où vas-tu ? » demanda Hermione

« Sur le côté gauche avec Boromir. »

Alors que la sorcière alla prendre place, Draco demanda.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il y'a quelque chose qui se trame entre ma tante et Boromir ? »

« Et ça te fait quelque chose ? » répondit la Gryffondor.

Draco haussa simplement les épaules, en se disant que sa tante savait ce qu'elle faisait.

_**Et comme vous devait le deviner la bataille ce sera dans le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Merci de votre fidélité n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir **_

_**Tchao à plus**_


	16. Chapitre 15 La bataille du Gouffre

_**Tiens mais que voila ?**_

_**Ce ne serait pas le nouveau chapitre ? Celui sur la bataille du Gouffre de Helm ?**_

_**Et ben si**_

_**Merci encore de votre fidélité et bonne lecture**_

_**Edit 26-03-2019 Merci beaucoup à Cdwinwin pour avoir corriger ce chapitre.**_

_**Chapitre 15 La bataille du Gouffre de Helm**_

_**Où on voit qu'il y'a enfin de l'action**_

S'il y'avait bien quelque chose de pénible dans une bataille, c'est d'attendre. Et pour les défenseurs de Fort le Cor, cette attente allait bientôt prendre fin.

« Aragorn ne c'est pas trompé. Ils doivent être des milliers » pensa Draco.

Malgré l'obscurité de la nuit on pouvait distinguer leurs torches mais aussi leur bruit.

A ces cotés se tenait Hermione. Sa baguette dans la main, prête à envoyer les sorts les plus puissants qu'elle connaissait. Avec Draco, ils s'étaient fait la promesse de ne pas se perdre de vue. A leur gauche se trouvait Legolas et Gimli. Malheureusement, ce dernier ne voyait pas grand-chose.

« Vous auriez pu choisir un meilleur endroit. » Alors que sa tête ne dépassait pas le sommet du rempart.

Ils furent rejoints à ce moment-là par Aragorn.

« Mes amis, quels que soit votre chance, pourvu qu'elle vous fasse passer la nuit. » dit Gimli.

Legolas tourna le regard vers l'autre extrémité du rempart, là où se trouvait Boromir et Bellatrix.

« Vos amis sont avec vous Aragorn » dit l'elfe.

« Pourvu qu'ils passent la nuit » répondit le nain.

A ce moment là et comme si c'était fait exprès-le tonnerre gronda et la pluie se mit à tomber avec force.

« _N'ayez aucune pitié, car ils n'en auront aucune pour vous » _cria Aragorn à l'attention des archers.

Maintenant, l'armée de l'Isengard n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres du mur lorsque celle-ci stoppa sa marche. Les orques alignés de façon disciplinés commencèrent à grogner et frapper le sol avec leurs lances.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » dit Gimli

« Dois-je tout vous décrire ? Ou vous trouver un marchepied ? » Demanda Legolas avec un petit sourire.

Cela eut le don de faire rire le nain.

Face à l'armée ennemie, l'ensemble des troupes présentes sur les remparts bandèrent leur arc.

Le face à face dura plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une flèche parte dans la tête d'un Uruk. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de provoquer une charge de l'armée ennemie. Une charge qui fut en partie stoppée par une volée de flèche.

Lorsqu'ils furent à portée de tir, Draco et Hermione utilisèrent la magie du sang pour lancer un puissant sortilège de bombardement. Et même si les deux explosions ont réduit en morceau une bonne centaine d'assaillants, ces derniers ne reculèrent pas et bientôt ils arrivèrent au pied des remparts et commencèrent à dresser des échelles.

« Amenez-les-moi » lança Gimli.

Très vite la bataille se déchaîna sur le mur du Gouffre. Hermione et Draco se battaient à l'épée et à la baguette faisant de lourds dégâts mais ils ne s'étaient pas lancé dans un concours de qui dégommerait le plus d'orques comme pouvait le faire Legolas et Gimli.

Malgré leurs baguettes et leurs pouvoirs, les deux sorciers remercièrent encore dame Galadriel pour ses cadeaux, et ainsi qu' Aragorn pour les leçons qu'il leur avait enseigné.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Pendant ce temps à l'autre extrémité du mur un autre duo se battait avec acharnement. Grace à sa grande expérience du combat, Boromir réussissait à parer les attaques ennemies avec son bouclier. De son côté Bellatrix se débrouillait pas trop mal. Elle venait de planter sa dague dans le cœur d'un orque et lança un _incendio _sur deux échelles.

« Bellatrix. attention ! » lança l'homme du Gondor.

Celle-ci eut juste le temps d'esquiver un coup juste à quelques centimètres de son visage, tandis que Boromir décapitait l'orque en question.

« Vous allez finir par ne plus pouvoir vous passer de moi » lança Boromir.

Il devait bien avouer que lors de leur rencontre à Fondcombe, il avait été à la fois intrigué et impressionné par cette sorcière. Et même si au début, il avait tenté de ce rapprocher d'elle pour la ralliée à sa cause d'utiliser l'anneau contre Sauron. Mais il avait bien vu que c'était une mauvaise idée et qui ça avait faillit lui coûter la vie, mais Bellatrix l'avait sauvé. Et depuis, ses sentiments avaient évolué il y'avait de la reconnaissance et peut-être autre chose.

Mais sortant brutalement de ses pensées, il vit qu'un groupe d'orques était en train de monter la chaussée vers la porte.

« Bellatrix, la chaussée ! » cria t'il. Cette dernière se tailla la main pour utiliser la magie de sang et donner une pleine puissance à son sortilège de découpe. Cela fut efficace puisqu'une trentaine d'assaillants furent décapité.

La sorcière se retourna vers le Gondorien et lui dit: « Ça s'est fait ».

Mais l'instant suivant une puissante exposition les jeta tout les deux à terre. Lorsqu'ils ne relevèrent, ils constatèrent avec effroi que l'explosion avait causé un trou énorme dans le mur, à l'endroit où se trouvaient leurs amis.

Immédiatement, Bellatrix attrapa la main de Boromir et tous les deux transplanèrent au pied de la muraille.

Ils eurent la chance de retrouver Draco et Hermione qui avaient été secoué par l'explosion heuresement ils n'étaient pas blessés.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Bellatrix.

« Des orques ont posés des bombes dans le caniveau » répondit Draco. « J'ai essayé de les stopper mais c'était trop tard »

« Peu importe » répondit Boromir.

Les elfes venaient de charger les orques et tous se jetèrent dans la mêlée.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Le combat était intense et sanglant. Hermione faisait des ravages avec son épée sans tenir compte du sang noir qui maculait ses cheveux. Draco se battait comme un lion infligeant de terrible sortilèges à ces ennemis. Bellatrix était déchaînée? luttant même à coup de pied contre les Uruks, mais elle utilisait plus souvent sa dague que sa baguette. Repensant au cours d'escrime de son enfance, elle regarda Draco et se dit:

« Si tu nous voyais Cissy. Il se bat comme toi ».

Malheureusement, les orques était trop nombreux et le roi Théoden ordonna un repli vers le bastion. Bellatrix qui se trouvait sur le mur multiplia les sortilèges pour permettre aux elfes de se replier. Elle vit que Haldir, le commandant des elfes, était blessé. Elle courru jusqu'à lui

« Allez venez vite, ou vous allez devenir résident permanent ici ».

Elle le releva sans ménagement et le traîna vers le bastion avec l'aide d'Aragorn.

Une fois à l'abri, il se dirigea vers les portes qui menaçaient de céder. Devant la gravité de la situation le roi s'était porté en soutien de ces hommes.

Au sommet du bastion les trois sorciers avaient pour mission de dégager la chaussé pour soulager la porte.

« Ils sont trop nombreux » râla Hermione.

« Et impossible de lancer un sortilège trop puissant. On risqueraient d'endommager la porte. » poursuivit Bellatrix.

Malgré leurs efforts, ils furent tous obligés de battre en retraite la porte venait de céder et les défenseurs durent se replier.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Au final à force de repli, les défenseurs s'étaient retrouvés acculés dans la grande salle de la forteresse. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une centaine d'hommes et d'elfes à tenter de résister aux milliers d'Uruks.

« La forteresse est prise, tout est fini » s'écria Théoden avec défaitisme.

« Vous aviez dit que cette forteresse ne tomberait pas tant que vos hommes la défendraient encore. » lui répondit Aragorn « Ils la défendent encore, ils sont morts en la défendant. »

Malheureusement la porte ne tiendrait plus longtemps face aux béliers ennemis.

« Sur ce coup-là je ne sais pas comment comment on va faire pour s'en sorti » dit Bellatrix légèrement déprimé.

C'est sûr que pour les défenseurs, la situation était désespérée, mais ils devaient tenir. Au moins pour les femmes et les enfants qui se trouvaient dans les cavernes.

« Y'a-t-il un autre moyen pour que les femmes et les enfants puissent sortir de ces cavernes ? » demanda Aragorn.

« Oui » répondit Gamelin « Il existe un passage qui conduit dans les montagnes. Mais ils n'iront pas loin, les Uruks sont trop nombreux. »

« Faites les sortir par ce passage et barricadez l'entrée. »

« Autant de morts, mais que peuvent les hommes face à tant de haine ? » dit le roi.

Aragorn savait qu'ils leur restait une dernière carte à jouer.

« Venez avec moi, allons à leur rencontre ».

« Une dernière charge ? » demanda Boromir.

« Pour la mort, et la gloire ? » demanda le roi.

« Pour le Rohan et pour votre peuple » répondit Hermione

Et alors que le soleil commençait à se lever, le roi Théoden pris sa décision.

« Le cor de Helm mes amis va retentir dans le gouffre, une dernière fois ! » fit-il revigoré par ses guerriers et guerrières à ses cotés.

Dans la foulée, tous les chevaux furent remontés des écuries, et très vite tout le monde se retrouva en selle. Bellatrix monta avec Boromir et laissa le sien à Haldir.

« Courage Bellatrix » lui lança Boromir.

« J'espère que je ne mourrais pas à cheval » lui répondit elle.

L'assaut était proche.

« Cruauté réveilles toi. Qu'importe le courroux, qu'importe la ruine. QUE L'AUBE SOIT ROUGE. » cria le roi.

Finalement, les portes cédèrent et les cavaliers se ruèrent vers les orques et ne firent pas de quartiers. Durant leur course jusqu'au pied de la citadelle, Draco et Hermione avaient décapité au moins une trentaine d'orques. Et ils continuèrent encore, même s'ils ne savaient pas comment ils allaient se sortir de tout ça.

Mais tournant la tête vers le somment d'une colline, ils virent un cavalier blanc se dressait.

« Gandalf » murmura Draco.

Mais très vite, le magicien fut rejoint par une centaine de cavaliers mené par Eomer, qui chargèrent les orques. Le cours de la bataille fut totalement renversé. Pris entre le marteau et l'enclume, les orques commencèrent à reculer. Le roi ordonna une nouvelle charge et ils furent repoussés au-delà de la combe.

Mais alors qu'ils se lancaient à la poursuite des orques, les cavaliers furent surpris.

« C'est quoi ça ? Ce n'était pas là avant ? » demanda Bellatrix en désignant les arbres devant eux

En effet la plaine au pied du gouffre avait laissé la place à une forêt. Et qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Fangorn.

« N'avancez pas plus » cria Eomer « Ne vous approchez pas des arbres. »

En effet ils laissèrent les orques entrez dans la forêt, et lorsque cela fut fait, ils purent voir certains arbres bougés et des cris de terreur surement ceux des orques.

« Je ne pense qu'aucun n'arrivera jamais en Isengard » ricana Gimli

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Une fois la bataille achevée, il fallait soigner les blessés et donner une sépulture à ceux qui étaient tombé. Hermione et Bellatrix passèrent la matinée à aider les blessés, tandis que Draco était avec Gandalf pour remettre le mur en état.

« On s'en est bien sorti finalement » dit Bellatrix à Hermione.

« Nos pertes sont quand même élevées. »

« C'est vrai, mais on à réussi à vaincre Saroumanne ? »

Hermione se dirigea ensuite vers le mur pour rejoindre Draco.

« Bella, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Oui vas y'Hermione vas'y » répondit-elle, surprise qu'elle l'appelle par son surnom.

« Quels sont des sentiments pour Boromir ? »

Bellatrix fut soufflé par la question, mais elle décida de jouer franc jeu.

« De l'amitié c'est sûr. De l'attachement surtout depuis que je l'ai sauvé. Mais y'a autre chose. Et je serais incapable de te dire quoi. »

« De l'amour ? »

« Et bien justement, je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est. Je te rappelle que j'ai vécu « les joies » d'un mariage arrangé. »

« Tu n'as qu'à en parler avec lui » répondit Hermione.

Et ce conseil n'etait pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

_**On va pas ce le cacher c'est pas mal compliqué pour moi d'écrire un chapitre sur une bataille**_

**_J'espère_**_** ne pas vous faire attendre longtemps pour le prochain chapitre.**_

_**N'oubliez de laissez une review et surtout restez chez vous les amis.**_

**_Tchao_**_** à plus **_


	17. Chapitre 16 Tenir ses positions

_**Avant d'attaquer ce nouveau chapitre, vous avez pu noter, chères lectrices, chers lecteurs. Que désormais les chapitres sont corrigés par l'excellente Cdwinwin. Voilà comment c'est arrivé.**_

_**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**_

_**Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que le confinement m'empêchait de sortir. Bon en même temps tout est fermé au village, même le club en face, celui où les vieilles joues au loto et au Scrabble, il est fermé. Seule la vue sur les forêts de sapins pouvait me consoler. Je me retournais alors vers mon bureau où trônait fièrement ma machine à écrire, avec laquelle je venais de terminer la rédaction de mon dernier chapitre. J'attrapai alors un livre dans ma bibliothèque. Il s'agissait d'un ouvrage de Norbert Dragonneau intitulé **_

_**« Les Ragondins sont des extraterrestres (mais pas tous) »**_

_**Soudain on frappa au carreau de la fenêtre, et je m'empressai d'ouvrir. **__**« Ah te voilà Pierrot » dis-je en laissant entrer mon corbeau dans mon salon. Ce dernier se contenta de croasser tandis que je le libérais du courrier qu'il portait. **_

_**Alors on a quoi ? De la pub. Le catalogue de l'outillage auvergnat, et une lettre ?! Je m'empressai d'ouvrir et de lire la missive. **_

Cher Rayan du Griffoul,

Je me permets de vous écrire ce courrier pour, dans un premier

temps, vous présenter mes hommages quant à vos écrits. En

effet, le confinement étant parti pour durer, j'ai voulu

rafraîchir mon esprit avec des nouvelles d'auteurs que je ne

connaissais pas encore. C'est là que j'ai fait connaissance

avec vos travaux. Vos chapitres me transportaient à chaque

fois un peu plus dans votre imaginaire ainsi que dans le monde

fabuleux de JRR TOLKIEN. Jusqu'ici, je n'ai pas trouvé de

fanfiction cross-over semblable aux vôtres.

Dans un deuxième temps, après avoir lu les 15 chapitres déjà

publiés, j'ai eu idée de cette correspondance. Ayant vu de-ci

de-là quelques coquilles, je propose de vous apporter mon aide

en vue de petites corrections. Je ne suis pas une experte loin

de là. Mais n'ayant pas assez d'imaginaire pour créer quelque

chose d'original, j'aimerais offrir un peu de mon temps afin

de fluidifier la lecture de vos œuvres.

En conclusion, j'appréhende votre réponse relative à cette

lettre, très intrusive j'en conviens. N'hésitez pas à me

fustiger si vous pensez que je vais trop loin ou au contraire

de m'accorder votre soutien pour ce projet de partenariat.

A très bientôt j'espère.

Cdwinwin (une correctrice qui s'ignore)

_**Immédiatement j'attrapa une feuille et un stylo, j'écrivit rapidement une réponse, et je la confiai à mon fidèle corbeau **__**« Tiens mon grand, j'ai enfin trouvé une correctrice. » **_

_**Et voilà comment ça s'est passé**__**. Et après cette intro assez longue, voici un chapitre assez long.**_

_**Chapitre 16 Tenir ses positions**_

_**Où on voit qu'après la bataille le repos est bien court**_

Après cette rude bataille, où chacun était passée près de la mort, il était temps de prendre du repos. D'après Gandalf, d'ici demain, ils devraient partir pour l'Isengard afin d'essayer de faire entendre raison à Saroumanne. Du coup, en attendant, tout le monde était invité à prendre du repos.

Boromir fut dirigé vers une chambre où il espérait enfin dormir. Mais il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris lorsqu'il vit que son lit était déjà occupé, il s'apprêtait à ressortir lorsqu'une voix lui murmura:

« C'est bon le lit est assez grand pour nous deux. »

« Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger » répondit Boromir

« C'est bon, je ne vais pas vous laisser dormir par terre. »

L'homme du Gondor céda. Il enleva sa cape, son manteau et ses bottes. Puis il s'allongea au côté de Bellatrix. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui.

« Excusez-moi d'y aller franchement, mais je crois que je ressens quelque chose pour vous . »

Boromir fut intrigué par ces paroles et demanda « Que ressentez-vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais ressenti avant. Et ça me fait peur. »

« De quoi avez-vous peur ? »

« J'ai peur parce que c'est quelque chose d'inconnu pour moi, et j'ai peur de souffrir. »

Boromir qui comprit, prit la main de Bellatrix et lui dit « Sachez que jamais je ne vous ferai souffrir »

Celle-ci s'approcha et colla ses lèvres sur celle du gondorien. Nullement surpris il accentua le baiser, puis caressa doucement le visage de la sorcière. Mais la fatigue les empêcha d'aller plus loin pour l'instant. Bellatrix s'endormit dans les bras de Boromir, en se disant « Alors c'est ça l'amour ? »

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il faisait sombre. Il lança un _tempus _et vit qu'il était cinq heures du matin. Il se leva sans bruit, par crainte de réveiller Hermione. Il s'habilla en silence, et sortit de la chambre. Il se sentait revigoré par le repos et décida de descendre vers la grande salle pour se restaurer.

Une fois sur place il constatait que sa tante était déjà présente. Elle discutait avec Aragorn et Gimli. Mais ce qui frappait Draco, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais vu sa tante si souriante.

« Ah Draco. Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui je suis en pleine forme. »

« A la bonne heure » répondit le nain. Tandis que Bellatrix mit une fiole dans la main de son neveu.

« Une potion fortifiante ? Mais je n'en ai pas besoin. »

« Pas de ça avec moi Draco. Je sais que tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. »

Le Serpentard céda à sa tante et avala la potion d'un trait.

« Mais dis-moi comment tu à fait pour préparer ça ? »

« Les ingrédients sont faciles à trouver. Et puis moi aussi je maîtrise « l'art subtile des potions » répondit elle.

Le blond comprit immédiatement à qui elle faisait référence.

« Mais toi tu n'es jamais devenue professeur de potion »

Draco repensa alors à Severus, son parrain. Malgré son caractère froid il avait été la principale figure paternelle du jeune homme. Peut-être plus que son propre père.

Un peu plus tard, Hermione se réveilla et alla rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle. Puis ils furent rejoints par Boromir et Gandalf. Ce dernier annonça que le gros de l'armée qui avait survécu à la bataille, ainsi que les civiles, se dirigerait vers Edoras. Et que seule une petite « délégation » se rendrait en Isengard. Les membres de la communauté seraient présents ainsi que le roi et le prince du Rohan.

Ce n'est qu'à la mi-journée qu'ils se préparèrent pour le départ.

« Pensez-vous qu'il y'ait un risque à approcher de l'Isengard ? » demanda Hermione à Gandalf.

« Je pense que cette défaite a affaibli Saroumanne » répondit le magicien. « Et bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait escompté. Mais soyez quand même sur vos gardes. »

Avant de partir le roi tenu à remercier Haldir et les survivants du bataillon. Il leur demanda d'envoyer également un message de gratitude et d'amitié au seigneur et à la dame de la Lorien.

« Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir rester, pour fêter notre victoire ? » demanda Eomer.

« Cela aurait été avec grand plaisir. » répondit Haldir. « Mais les ténèbres nous menacent et nous devrons bientôt nous battre pour défendre notre terre. »

En effet les elfes sentaient que l'ennemi s'apprêtait à lancer une offensive vers eux depuis Dol Guldur.

Après avoir fait leurs adieux, les elfes partirent vers le nord-est. Moins d'une heure aprés le roi et « sa délégation » se mirent en route vers l'Isengard. D'après Gandalf ils atteindraient leur destination demain dans la matinée. En sortant de la combe du gouffre, ils virent avec soulagement que les arbres s'en étaient retournée chez eux, leur permettant de passer sans crainte.

Leur chevauchée fut rapide. Une fois dans la plaine, ils prirent vers l'ouest en direction des gués de l'Isen. Le soleil commença à décliner, lorsqu'ils atteignirent les gués. Les hommes du Rohan avaient le cœur lourd car c'est là que le fils du roi était tombé.

Après avoir franchi la rivière, Gandalf annonça qu'ils s'arrêteraient ici pour la nuit. Le campement fut entouré de sortilèges de protection et de silence. Et l'ambiance fut sympathique et autour du feu de camp. Le roi Théoden raconta aux sorciers l'histoire de son ancêtre Eorl le Jeune, qui jadis descendit du nord à la tête de son armée pour porter secours aux Gondoriens, et qui pour les remerciaient leur offrit à lui et à son peuple le territoire qui était à présent le Rohan. Pour faire bonne mesure, Hermione leur raconta le conte des trois frères, une histoire qui les fascina tous.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Le lendemain, la compagnie s'engagea dans la vallée de l'Isengard. Au loin, ils pouvaient distinguer une haute tour sombre. C'était Orthanc le repaire de Saroumanne. Alors qu'ils approchaient de leur but, ils traversèrent une forêt qui ressemblait à celle qui était apparue au pied du gouffre.

Alors qu'ils approchèrent de l'orée, ils entendirent des éclats de voix. Ils virent deux hobbits en train « pique-niquer » sur un mur.

Ces derniers les accueillirent en levant leurs chopes de bières. « Mes seigneurs ! Soyez les bienvenues en Isengard. »

Le fait de revoir les hobbits emplit de joie les membres de la communauté. Y'compris Gimli qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ronchonner.

« Jeunes coquins. Vous vous rendez compte que nous avons traversé toute un pays pour vous sauver. Et on vous retrouve là à fumer et à festoyer.

« Nous sommes là sous les ordres de Sylvebarbe. Qui vient de reprendre le contrôle de l'Isengard. » dit Pippin

« Ah et bien pouvez-vous nous mener à lui ? » demanda Gandalf.

« Très bien » répondit Merry « Mais pour cela, pourriez-vous nous faire une place sur vos montures. Il y'a certains endroits où nous n'avons pas pied. »

Ils comprirent vite le sens de cette phrase. En effet l'Isengard était en ruine, comme si un raz-de-marée avait tout détruits. Leurs chevaux avaient de l'eau jusqu'en haut des pattes. Devant la tour se trouvaient ce qui ressemblaient à des arbres. Mais ils bougeaient, certains lancaient des pierres contre la tour. L'un d'eux s'approcha, il était immense et sa voix était caverneuse.

« Alors c'est ça un Ent ? » murmura Draco à Hermione.

« Maître Gandalf, je me réjouis de votre venue. » dit Sylvebarbe en accueillant ses visiteurs. « Le bois, la pierre, l'eau et les troncs, je peux en venir à bout. Mais il y'a un magicien à mater ici, enfermé dans sa tour. »

En effet, c'était le but de leur venue ici. Se confronter au magicien blanc.

« Soyez attentifs. Même vaincu Saroumanne reste dangereux. »

« Alors réglons lui son compte, et qu'on en finisse. » s'écria Gimli.

« Non ! Il nous le faut vivant. Il doit parler. »

« Montrez-vous » murmura Aragorn.

Soudain une voix sortit de nulle part s'écria:

« Vous avez mené de nombreuses guerres et tué nombre d'ennemi, roi Théoden. Et pourtant vous avez fait la paix ensuite. »

Tous levèrent la tête vers le sommet de la tour, et ils virent Saroumanne. Ils était vêtu d'une robe blanche et le ton de sa voix semblait faire penser à des remords. Mais dans ses yeux brillait une lueur de malveillance, une lueur que Bellatrix avait trop souvent vue.

« Ne pouvons-nous faire la paix ? » demanda-t-il au roi du Rohan.

Théoden était abasourdi par le culot du magicien et semblait prêts à exploser de colère.

« Oui, nous ferons la paix » cria-t-il. « Lorsque vous répondrez de l'embrasement de l'Ouestfolde et des enfants qui y'gisent sans vie. Nous ferons la paix, lorsque les vies des soldats, dont les corps furent dépecés devant les murs de fort le cor, alors qu'ils étaient déjà mort, seront vengés. Lorsque vous pendrez à un gibet, pour le plaisir de vos propres corbeaux. Là nous serons en paix. »

Des gibets et des corbeaux ? Vieux radoteur. » s'écria le magicien. Puis il sembla tourner son regard vers les trois sorciers.

« Alors c'est donc vous, les prétendus sorciers que Gandalf a embrigadés. Dites-moi que vous a t'il donné pour le suivre dans son entreprise ? Que vous a-t-il promis ? La clé d'Orthanc ? Ou peut-être même les clés de Barad-dûr ? Avec les neuf anneaux des hommes ? »

« Non mais vous croyez quoi ? Vieux débris. On n'est pas à vendre nous ! » éructa Bellatrix.

« Calme toi, il n'en vaut pas la peine. » lui murmura Boromir. Celle-ci se calma, et permit à Gandalf de reprendre la main.

« Saroumanne, votre trahison a déjà coûté de nombreuses vies. Et des milliers sont encore en péril. Mais vous pouvez les sauver, car vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi. »

Le maître d'Orthanc afficha un sourire machiavélique.

« Alors se sont des renseignements que vous êtes venu chercher. J'en ai pour vous. » Il sortit alors de sa poche un orbe noir mais qui semblait être animée d'une flamme rouge.

« Quelque chose gronde en terre du milieu, quelque chose que vous avez omis de voir. Mais le grand œil l'a vu et maintenant il met à profit cet avantage. Il attaquera très bientôt. Vous allez tous mourir

Cette phrase fit frissonner de terreur les hobbits. Sans doute pensaient-ils à Frodon.

« Bientôt les ténèbres s'abattront sur les mondes et rien que vous puissiez faire ne l'empêchera. »

Hermione tiqua lorsqu'il parla « des mondes ». Il est vrai qu'avec les événements de ces derniers jours, elle en avait oublié son monde. Est-ce que Saroumanne voulait dire que Harry avait échoué face à Voldemort ?

Gimli vit le trouble de la sorcière, et voulut y'mettre fin.

« On en a assez entendu. Legolas tuez le, transpercez le d'une flèche. »

« Non » répliqua Gandalf. « Descendez Saroumanne, et vous aurez la vie sauve »

« Gardez votre clémence. Je n'en ai nul besoin. » répondit Saroumanne en envoyant une boule de feu.

Les sorciers n'eurent pas le temps de réagir à cela, mais heureusement Gandalf stoppa le projectile et s'écria « Saroumanne votre bâton est brisé. »

Et aussitôt, celui-ci vit son bâton exploser dans ces mains, le privant ainsi de ses pouvoirs. A ce moment-là quelqu'un d'autre s'approcha, et tout le monde put identifier l'ancien conseiller du roi. Celui-ci ressentit alors de la pitié pour lui.

« Grima, vous n'êtes pas obligé de le suivre. Vous n'avez pas toujours été ainsi, autrefois vous étiez un homme du Rohan. Descendez »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Saroumanne le repoussa brutalement.

« Saroumanne, dites-nous ce que vous savez » insista Gandalf.

« Rappelez vos gardes et je vous dirai où votre destin se décidera. »

Mais soudain, Grima poignarda Saroumanne. Ce dernier bascula dans le vide et s'empala sur le crochet d'une roue. Ainsi disparut Saroumanne le blanc.

Nullement impressionné par cela, Gandalf se tourna vers Théoden et Aragorn. « Faites passer le message à nos alliés, à tous les peuples de la terre du milieu qui sont encore libres. L'ennemi avance vers nous. Nous devons savoir où et quand il frappera. »

Les cibles de Sauron étaient multiples, la principale étant le Gondor. Il y'avait aussi les royaumes elfiques de la Lorien et de la Forêt Noire. Sans compter le royaume nain d'Erebor la montagne solitaire, au pied de laquelle se trouvait la ville de Dâle. Lequel de ses royaumes serait la cible de l'ennemi ? A moins qu'il décide de les frapper touts en même temps ?

Hermione se tourna vers Sylvebarbe. « Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant que Saroumanne n'est plus ? »

« Maintenant jeune magicienne, les arbres vont revenir peupler l'Isengard. Des jeunes arbres. »

Mais Pippin vit une lueur à travers l'eau au pied de la tour. Sans hésitation il se précipita pour ramasser la boule noire que Saroumanne avait eue en main. »

« Peregrïn Touque, donnez cela mon garçon » ordonna Gandalf

Le Hobbit s'exécuta et Gandalf emballa soigneusement l'orbe dans les plis de son manteau, comme s'il ne voulait pas être en contact avec elle.

Après avoir fait leurs adieux aux Ents et leur avoir fait promettre de surveiller la tour Les cavaliers repartirent vers Edoras. Au fond d'elle, Hermione pensa aux paroles de Saroumanne. Elle espérait que rien de grave n'était arrivés dans son monde. Draco qui semblait sentir son inquiétude lui murmura

« Ne t'en fait pas, Potter est trop malin pour échouer. » La Gryffondor espérait qu'il avait raison.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Et alors que le soleil brillait sur la vallée de l'Isen, loin de là, très loin même, la nuit avait enveloppée les landes écossaises. C'était une nuit sans lune, qui donnait au château de Poudlard un air lugubre. En même temps comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Depuis que les Carrow faisaient régner la terreur, une chape de plomb était tombée sur l'école. Les élèves étaient devenus comme des ombres silencieuses.

Mais cette nuit-là dans une classe abandonnée, une jeune fille était en pleurs. Elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme portant l'uniforme de Serpentard.

« Oh calmes toi princesse. C'est moi » La jeune fille se jeta immédiatement dans ses bras.

« Blaise ! Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas »

Le Serpentard serra la jeune fille dans ses bras. « J'ai réussi à avoir ton message, mais j'ai dû attendre que les Carrow finissent leur ronde. Ton message disait que tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire Ginny. »

La rousse ne savait pas comment annoncer cela à Blaise. Elle avait peur de sa réaction déjà qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagirait sa famille.

« Je crois que je suis enceinte »

Blaise avait l'impression que la foudre venait de tomber sur lui. Cela faisait six mois que lui et Ginny « se fréquentaient ». Au départ c'était juste sexuel, mais très vite le Serpentard avait ressenti autre chose pour elle. De l'attachement.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire Blaise s'approcha de Ginny et lui embrassa le front.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » demanda la rousse

« Je ne sais pas comment ça à pu arriver, vu qu'on faisait attention. Mais non je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne pensai pas que ça m'arriverait si jeune. »

Ginny et Blaise restèrent toute la nuit ensemble dans cette classe, en espérant que ce cauchemar nommé Voldemort prendrait fin rapidement.

_**Et voila c'est sur ce moment d'amour que ce conclu ce long chapitres**_

_**Merci encore à **__**Cdwinwin si vous recherchez une correctrice n'hésitez pas à lui envoyé un MP**_

_**Rendez vous trés pour le prochain chapitre et n'oubliez pas**_

_**RESTEZ CHEZ VOUS**_

_**Tchao à plus **_


	18. Chapitre 17 Célébrations et séparations

_**UN AN PLUS TARD**_

_**Et oui chers lecteurs chères **__**lectrices, cela fait maintenant un an que j'ai démarré cette histoire, je ne pensais pas que vous serait si nombreuses et nombreux à la suivre et je vous en remercie. Cœurs sur vous**_

**_Et maintenant voici rien que pour vous, gens de France et d'autre horizons_**

_**Chapitre 17 Célébration et séparation**_

_**Où on voit que c'est juste la mi-temps **_

Après deux jours de chevauchée, les cavaliers arrivèrent à Edoras, où ils furent accueillis en héros. Le roi Théoden annonça un grand banquet le soir même, pour fêter la victoire.

Le soir même c'est plus d'une centaine de personnes, qui était réunie sous les voûtes de la grande salle du château d'or. Théoden se trouvait sur son trône avec Eomer à ses côtés. Eowyn s'avança et tendit une coupe de vin à son oncle. Celui-ci la leva, et tous les convives levèrent leur verre ou leur chope.

« Ce soir souvenons-nous de ceux qui ont donné leur sang pour défendre ce pays » s'écria le Roi. « Saluons les morts victorieux ! »

« GLOIRE » s'écria la salle.

Théoden remercia ensuite la compagnie pour son soutien, il remercia particulièrement les trois sorciers pour leur aide. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accompagna ses louanges. Hermione rougit légèrement, mais Legolas lui murmura « Vous les méritez amplement »

L'ambiance était très bonne durant ce banquet, rythmée par les chansons de Merry et Pippin, et le concours de descente de pinte dans lequel Legolas se mesurait à Gimli. Mais visiblement la résistance légendaire du peuple de Durin avait montré ses limites lorsque le nain s'écroula aux bouts de dix pintes.

« KO » constata Draco. « Félicitations Legolas »

Loin de tout ça Aragorn discutait longuement avec Gandalf.

« Vous êtes inquiet ? » demanda le rôdeur

« Oui je n'ai aucun écho à propos de Frodon. »

« Nous devons avoir foi en lui. Chaque jour Frodon se rapproche un peu plus du Mordor et de la montagne du Destin. »

« Comment savoir si Frodon est encore en vie ? » demanda le magicien

« Que vous dit votre cœur ? » demanda Aragorn.

Le magicien réfléchit un moment avant de répondre « Oui Frodon est vivant »

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

La nuit venue Bellatrix était allongé dans son lit, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Boromir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la sorcière se sentait heureuse. Elle pensait maintenant que son avenir était en terre du milieu. Mais est-ce que Boromir voudrait vraiment d'elle ? Voudrait t'il faire sa vie avec une sorcière ?

En tout cas son choix était fait. Elle n'avait plus envie de retourner dans son monde. Elle n'y avait plus d'avenir.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rendormir, Bellatrix sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Cela la fit sursauter et réveilla Boromir qui n'avait rien demandé.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je sens quelque chose qui approche. Quelque chose de maléfique. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un cri résonna dans la pièce à côté. Bellatrix sauta du lit s'habilla en vitesse et sortit en saisissant sa baguette au passage.

En entrant dans la pièce, elle constata que Pippin avait regardé dans le palantir, et résultat le Hobbit est entendue sur le sol avec les yeux révulsés.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda elle

« Il a regardé dans le palantir, Sauron est entré dans son esprit. »

Bellatrix réfléchit un instant, pour sauver le Hobbit Il n'y'avait pas trente-six solutions.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers Pippin et s'écria « Legimencie »

Bellatrix se retrouva projeté dans l'esprit du Hobbit. Elle se retrouva devant un œil immense entouré de flammes, elle vit aussi Pippin qui se débattait.

« Dame Bellatrix, aidez-moi. »

« Tu ne peux rien pour lui » lança une voix ténébreuse.

« C'est ce qu'on verra » dit Bellatrix qui attrapa le Hobbit et le plaça derrière elle.

« Pauvre folle. Crois-tu que tes misérables pouvoirs me feront plier. »

Bellatrix serra Pippin contre elle, ferma les yeux pour bloquer son esprit face à l'intrusion.

Soudain, elle revient à elle.

« Tante Bella ça va ? » demanda Draco avec inquiétude.

« Ça ira. Mais quelle brute ce type. »

Pippin revient à lui également. Gandalf lui demanda alors

« Qu'avez vous vu ? »

« J'ai vu une cité blanche, et un arbre blanc dans une cours pavée. » répondit le Hobbit.

« Minas-Thirth » s'écria Boromir.

« L'arbre était mort et la cité était en feu » continua Pippin. « Puis… Je l'ai vu lui. Il a demandé mon nom, mais je n'ai rien dit.

Le lendemain, tout le monde était réuni dans la salle du trône, autour de Gandalf qui faisais un point sur la situation.

« Il n'y avait aucun mensonge dans les yeux de Pippin. C'est un crétin, mais un crétin honnête. Il n'a rien dit à Sauron à propos de Frodon et de l'anneau. Pour le coup nous avons été chanceux. Ce qu'a vu Pippin dans le palantir, c'est le plan de notre ennemi. Sauron s'apprête à attaquer la cité de Minas-Thirth. Sa défaite au Gouffre de Helm, lui a montré une chose. L'héritier d'Elendil approche. Et les hommes ne sont pas aussi faibles qu'il l'escomptait. Ils ont encore de la force, et suffisamment de bravoure pour se dresser contre lui. Et là réside la crainte de notre ennemi. Il ne prendra pas le risque de voir tous les peuples de la terre du milieu, se rassemblait sous une seule bannière. Il rasera Minas Thirth jusqu'à la dernière pierre, plutôt que de voir le retour du roi sur le trône du Gondor. Si les feux d'alarme s'allument, le Rohan doit entrer en guerre. »

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que notre armée a subi de grosses pertes » répondit Théoden. « Et pourtant le Gondor ne nous a envoyé aucune aide. Néanmoins nous n'oublions pas le serment d'Eorl. Si le Gondor nous appelle à l'aide, nous nous porterons à son secours. »

« Nous devons aller prévenir Minas-Thirth » lança Aragorn. Mais Gandalf s'approcha de lui, et lui murmura. « Vous vous rendrez à Minas-Thirth par une autre route. Une route sur la laquelle l'ennemi ne vous attendra pas. »

Une phrase très mystérieuse.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Il fut donc convenu que Gandalf se rendrait à Minas-Thirth avec Pippin, ainsi que Boromir qui proposa à Bellatrix de l'accompagner. Mais il ne savait pas si elle était capable de se séparer de Draco et d'Hermione.

Finalement, Bellatrix accepta de suivre Boromir jusqu'à sa cité natale. Mais le plus inquiet de tout ça c'était Merry. Il s'inquiété beaucoup pour Pippin. Apparemment ce dernier ne se rendais pas du tout compte du danger.

« Tu ne comprends pas ?» s'écria Merry « L'ennemi croit que tu as l'anneau. Il va te traquer. Tu dois te mettre à l'abri. »

Alors que Gandalf le posa sur le dos de Gripoil, Pippin demanda. « Est-ce loin Minas-Thirth ? »

« A trois jours de route, à vol de Nazgul. Et espérez que nous n'en ayons pas à nos trousses. »

Bellatrix embrassa une dernière fois Draco, puis Hermione à qui elle murmura.

« Fais attention à Draco, je sais que de vous deux tu es la plus raisonnable. »

Hermione sourit à Bellatrix, puis cette dernière monta derrière Boromir.

Les deux chevaux sortirent en vitesse de l'écurie et quittèrent Edoras rapide comme le vent.

Debout sur la palissade. Merry Hermione et Draco les regardèrent s'éloigner.

« J'espère qu'il sera prudent » dit le Hobbit.

Les sorciers ne répondirent pas, l'inquiétude se lisait sur leurs visages. Apparemment « les réjouissances » n'étaient pas finies.

_**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et vous vous doutez bien que les hostilités reprennent dans le chapitre suivant**_

_**Profitez bien de votre été.**_

_**Tchao à plus **_


	19. Chapitre 18 Le rassemblement

_**Bien le bonjour chères lecteurs et voici la suite des aventures de nos trois sorciers préférés en Terre du Milieu (avec quelques révélations)**_

_**Chapitre 18 Le rassemblement des Cavaliers**_

_**Ou l'on voit qu'on se met en marche vers la guerre **_

Cela faisait au moins une semaine que Gandalf et les autres étaient partis pour Minas-Thrith.

Hermione et Draco faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour tuer le temps. Ils brassaient des potions dans l'optique d'une nouvelle bataille. Mais le plus amusant c'est qu'ils avaient intéressé Merry dans la conception des potions, mais lui c'était plus pour faire des farces.

Ce matin là Hermione et Draco venaient de revenir des environs d'Edoras, pour une séance de cueillette. Ils virent alors Aragorn qui courait vers les portes du château.

« LES FEUX D'ALARME DE MINAS-THRITH ! » cria t'il entrant dans la grande salle. « Les feux d'alarme sont allumés. Le Gondor appelle à l'aide.»

Théoden garda le silence pendant un instant, puis dit.

« Le Rohan répondra à cela. Que l'on réunisse les Rohinrims.»

En un temps record, les cavaliers furent rassemblés. Draco et Hermione venaient de réunir leurs affaires. Les deux sorciers arboraient une nouvelle tenue. Ils étaient vêtues d'une tenue verte et d'une armure, en effet le roi Théoden venait de faire d'eux des cavaliers du Rohan.

« Eomer, rassemble l'armée à Dunharrow autant d'hommes que tu pourras trouver » dit le roi à son neveu. « Tu as deux jours. Au troisième nous partirons pour le Gondor. A la guerre.»

Gimli regarda tout ce monde s'agitait. « Des cavaliers. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lever une armés de nains crasseux armé jusqu'aux dents.»

Légolas répondit « Je pense que vos cousins n'ont besoin de marcher vers la guerre. Je craint qu'elle soit déjà sur leurs terres.»

Théoden arriva au milieu de ses cavaliers, à côté de lui se trouvait son nouvel écuyer. Mériadoc Brandebouc.

« Cavaliers du Rohan, vous avez juré fidélité à cette terre et à son seigneur. Maintenant respectez le.»

Le roi mena alors ses cavaliers hors d'Edoras, vers la guerre.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Pendant deux jours l'armée chevaucha à travers les vallées des montagnes blanches, chaque jour des bataillons se rallaient à la bannière du roi.

Finalement ils arrivèrent au camp de Dunharrow où l'armée se réunissait en temps de guerre.

Le roi et son escorte montèrent sur un promontoire qui dominait la plaine.

« Six milles lances » dit Théoden en regardant son armée. « A peine la moitié de ce que j'espérais »

« Six milles, ce ne sera pas suffisant pour briser les lignes du Mordor » lui répondit Aragorn.

« D'autres viendront. J'en suis sûr.» dit le monarque

« Chaque heure passé, accélère la défaite du Gondor. Nous avons jusqu'à l'aube. Après il faudra partir.»

Hermione et Draco, qui venaient de poser leurs affaires sentaient que l'atmosphère était oppressante. Même les chevaux étaient agités.

« Je sens quelque chose de maléfique ici » s'exclama Draco

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul » répondit Légolas « Les hommes et les chevaux sont nerveux à l'ombre de la montagne.»

Leur camp était traversé par une route de terre, qui se poursuivait par un étroite gorge à travers les montagnes.

« Cette route là ?» demanda Gimli « Où conduis elle ?»

« C'est la route de Dimholt. La porte sous la montagne. » répondit Légolas.

« Tous ceux qui s'y sont aventurés ne sont jamais revenus.» poursuivit Eomer.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Le soir même l'ambiance dans le camp était à l'inquiétude. Beaucoup eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil. Aragorn fut réveillé en sursaut par un cauchemar, lorsqu'un un garde l'informa que le roi demandait à lui parler.

Le rôdeur entra dans la tente royale, à côté du roi se tenait un personnage dont le visage était dissimulé sous une capuche.

« Je vais vous laisser » dit Théoden en sortant de la tente.

L'inconnu se leva et ôta sa capuche révélant les traits du seigneur de Fondcombe.

« Aragorn, je viens de la part d'une personne qui nous tient à cœur à tous les deux »

« Arwen » murmura l'homme

« Elle ne survivra pas longtemps au mal qui s'élève à l'est. Ces forces diminuent d'autant que grandi le pouvoir de Sauron.»

Malgré l'amour qu'il lui portait, Aragorn aurait préféré qu'Arwen suive son peuple au delà des mers vers les terres immortelles.

« L'ombre est sur nous Aragorn, la fin est proche. »

« Ce ne sera pas notre fin. Ce sera celle de Sauron. » répliqua Aragorn, mais Elrond ne semblait pas convaincu.

« La guerre vous attend, mais pas la victoire. » dit-il avant d'expliquer son propos « Les forces de Sauron marchent sur Minas-Thrith, ça vous le savez. Mais en secret il envoie d'autres forces qui attaqueront par l'Anduin. Une flotte de bateaux pirates venus d'Umbar. Ils seront devant la cité blanche dans deux jours. Vous avez grand besoin de renforts.

« Il n'y en a pas. »

« Il y'a ceux qui demeurent dans la montagne. »

Le rôdeur resta silencieux alors qu'un souffle de vent semblable à un soupir secoua la tente.

« Des déserteurs, des traîtres. Vous les enrôleriez pour se battre ? Ils ne croient en rien et n'obéissent à personne.»

Elrond semblait espérer que son fils adoptif dise cela. « Ils obéiront au roi du Gondor. »

L'elfe dévoila alors une longue épée de son manteau. Malgré le fourreau Aragorn n'eut aucun mal à identifier la lame.

« Anduril, la flamme de l'ouest forgée avec les fragmentes de Narsil » poursuivit l'elfe

Aragorn avait espéré toute sa vie que l'épée de son ancêtre soit un jour reforgée. Et maintenant il l'avait dans ses mains. « Sauron n'aura pas oublié l'épée d'Elendil.»

Il la sortit de son fourreau et admira sa lame qui était gravé de runes elfiques.

« Celui qui manie cette lame, à le pouvoir de lever une armée plus mortelle que toute celle qui on foulé cette terre » déclara Elrond « Oubliez le rôdeur. Devenez celui que vous devez être. Prenez la route de Dimholt.»

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Aragorn acheva de rassembler ses affaires sur son cheval à ses cotés Légolas et Gimli. En effet l'elfe et le nain avaient tenu à l'accompagner dans son périple. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir lorsqu'une voix derrière eux s'écria

« Sérieusement ?! Vous comptiez vraiment partir sans nous dire au revoir ? »

Le trio se retourna et fit face à Draco et Hermione.

« Est ce que votre départ précipité à un rapport avec ce que Gandalf vous a dit à propos « d'une autre route ». poursuivit le Serpentard.

Aragorn fut surpris que Draco ait entendu son échange avec Gandalf. Le rôdeur s'approcha des deux sorciers.

« Je suis désolé mes amis, mais nos chemins se séparent. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je dois assumer mon héritage. Il me faut fouler le chemin des morts pour rallier l'armée des morts. C'est notre seule chance de victoire. »

Depuis leur rencontre à Fondcombe, Aragorn s'était attaché aux deux sorciers, mais là il savait qu'il devait mener cette quête seul.

« Soyez prudent Aragorn » dit Hermione.

« Vous aussi.» Avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité, il leur dis une dernière phrase « Nous nous retrouverons devant les remparts de Minas-Thrith »

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Le lendemain les deux jeunes sorciers venaient de se lever mais en sortant de leur tente ils constatèrent quelque chose de bizarre.

« C'est étrange » dit Hermione « C'est censé être l'aurore et pourtant il fait sombre, comme au crépuscule. »

Draco avait une petite idée de ce phénomène lorsqu'qui il porta son reagrd vers l'est, il constata que le soleil était occulté par de lourds nuages gris.

« C'est sûrement un coup de Sauron » dit le Serpentard.

« Tu crois qu'Aragorn va réussir ? » demanda Hermione

« Je n'en ai aucun doute » répondit Draco « Aragorn est l'homme le plus courageux que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Même si c'est un moldu. Il n'a besoin que de son courage pour réussir. Il n'a pas besoin de magie ou d'une armure volante. » (_On se demande à qui il fais allusion_)

Théoden ordonna à ses cavaliers de se mettre en ordre de marche. Il leur faudrait au moins deux jours de chevaucher pour atteindre la capitale du Gondor.

Moins d'une demi heure après, sept milles cavaliers se mirent en route vers l'est.

Hermione qui se trouvait derrière Draco, remarqua une présence familière.

« Merry ?! Que fais tu là ? » La Gryffondor était étonnée. Elle pensait que Théoden n'avait pas permis au Hobbit de prendre part à la bataille.

Elle se tourna vers le cavalier, qui avait pris Merry en croupe. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Eowyn.

« Je ne serais pas la seule femme dans cette bataille. »

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Au même instant à travers les ténèbres du Mordor, au sommet de Barad-dûr, Sauron observait ses armées en marche vers le Gondor. Avec 250 000 soldats sous ses ordres rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de remporter la victoire.

Mais cela n'était que la première partie de son plan. Car une fois qu'il aura retrouvé son anneau et qu'il aura mis la terre du milieu à ses pieds, il pourra penser à autre chose.

Grâce à Saroumanne il avait appris l'existence d'un passage vers un autre monde. Ce passage existait depuis plusieurs siècles, et Sauron avait la preuve qu'il était encore ouvert, car il y'a quelques mois, trois personnes sont entrées par celui-ci.

Une fois qu'il aura récupéré ses pouvoirs Sauron avait l'intention d'utiliser ce passage pour dominer cet autre monde.

Mais les plans du seigneur des ténèbres avaient été bouleversés, lorsqu'il avait appris que non seulement ces trois personnes étaient des sorciers, mais qu'en plus ils le combattaient aux côtés de l'héritier de Numénor.

Mais Sauron était confiant. Il avait insufflé suffisamment de pouvoir à ses Nazguls pour qu'ils puissent écraser ces sorciers aussi aisément que des incestes.

_**Voila pour ce chapitre **_

_**Oui vous avez compris que c'est bien à Iron Man que je faisais allusion et c'est logique lorsque on sais que les deux acteurs Robert Donwney Jr (Iron Man et Viggo Mortensen (Aragorn) sont doublés en VF par le même comédien Bernard Gabey**_

_**Et pour le prochain chapitre on va voir ce qui se passe à Minas-Thirth**_

_**Merci de votre fidélité**_

**_Tchao_**_** à plus **_


End file.
